Midnight Eyes
by GirlWithBook
Summary: Things change after the twins come. As Iggy finds his one and only, will the new boy bring Fang and Max closer together or push them farther apart. Part 2 summary inside.
1. The Twins

**Hello. Ok so this is my first one and if it sucks I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer for whole story:**** I am not James P. and I am not going to repeat myself throughout the story. Cause personally I find there is no point to these things.**

MAX POV

_The night sky was full of stars, but my attention was elsewhere. To be specific it was directed in front of me. It was focused on the boy with midnight eyes that I had run from twice. No more though. I came to terms with my greatest fear and secret. I Maximum Ride am in love with Fang, so I leaned in and…_

That was when I woke up. Please tell me you knew it was a dream cause I sure didn't. Gasping for breath I looked around me at my sleeping flock. Iggy was on third watch, Gazzy fast asleep next to him on the ground. Nudge, Angel, and Total were also snuggling together on the ground. Then there was midnight eyes himself. Fang was sleeping on the branch below me since we both preferred trees. Ironic in more ways than one.

The best part about that dream was the fact that it was just a dream. I mean come on, I was about to kiss Fang! And I said I loved him, which I don't. I think. Wait, what am I saying, of course I don't. Saviors of the frickin world who also happen to be mutant freaks do not fall in love. Love makes things way too complicated. Yet, a small voice always wonders if I'm using my skills of deceit to lie to myself.

And no it's not the Voice, this one is actually my own. I'm surprised that it hasn't chimed in with a useless piece of annoying info. After giving us coordinates to Washington State, it has finally shut up.

During my deep thinking, I hadn't noticed that I was inches away from the edge of my branch. You can guess what happened. I fell. Right on top of Iggy.

"Holy crap! What the hell are you doing Max?!" Iggy yelled, effectively waking the whole flock. As soon as they caught sight of us they started laughing hysterically, except for Fang, who smirked.

"I fell," I hissed back, "do you seriously think I did this voluntarily?"

Iggy laughed as he whispered "You're right, Fang's a bit more your type." On that note I scrambled up, running into Fang, making Iggy laugh, and Angel grin.

"Well, since we're up, Iggy make breakfast" I ordered getting rewarded by a satisfying scowl.

As all the kids finished waking up, Fang grabbed my arm and forcibly dragged me to a secluded tree. "Why are you so jumpy this morning?" His voice was just above a whisper, his eyes staring into mine. "Who says I'm jumpy?" I jut out my chin as I reply, shrug out of his grasp, and go back to the others.

"So, Ig what's for breakfast?" I calmly ask indicating that the previous incident was to be forgotten. "Well, Max-" but he was cut off by the sound of buzzing from above us. Flyboys. Crap.

"Erasers, too" Angel added after reading my mind. "What? I thought they were using those electro dorks." Gazzy commented with a very confused look on his face. Nudge too, was looking confused. "Who cares, lets just kick but. U and A!"

There were 150 flyboys, and a few erasers. I started kicking and punching not even paying attention, just trying to survive.

Fang was working on fifteen flyboys, Iggy was fighting three erasers at once, Gasman was throwing bombs (first Iggy now him. Jeez), and Nudge and Angel were teaming up to take our enemies down. Total was helping out the girls by biting ankles.

We were doing great, but eventually we would start to tire. By the time we got it down to fifty, we were losing pretty badly. Suddenly two bird-kids came swooping in, and in ten minutes we were back on the ground. Iggy was working on wounds while I started on the new comers.

"Who are you?" I ground out. The two were a boy and girl. Both about my age and looked to be twins. The guy was tall shaggy red-brown hair, and green eyes. Let me say that those were definitely some eyes you could get lost in. I heard Angel giggle. The girl was a bit shorter with short dark brown hair, and the same eyes. The boy had white wings with black tips, while the girl had pure gray. I'll admit they were pretty. I don't know about you, but I do not trust pretty people.

The boy spoke. "I'm Rust and this is Vision. When we saw you guys ditch the mutant school, we decided to follow." He paused and took a deep breath. "Can we join your flock?" I looked behind me, they were stunned, except Angel, who I'm sure already knew.

_I did know. Max, say yes._

Why should I?

_**Because you know it's the right thing to do.**_

Stay out of my head!!! Miraculously, it listened for once.

_What? Max are you ok?_

Sorry. Voice made a reappearance. Continue sweetie.

_Ok, well, they saved us, and are telling the truth. Please. I have a really good feeling about them._

That was when I made the mistake of looking back at her. Seeing the dreaded bambi eyes, I sighed knowing I would regret this later.

"Fine, on a trial basis. I'm Max," I then began pointing at the flock, "that's Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gasman, and Fang. Oh, and the dog is Total." I heard Total mutter "How rude." I choked back a laugh and continued. "Now that that's settled, lets set up camp." I had a feeling this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

That night we sat around the fire as the twins began their story. Rust spoke first. "We escaped the school a few months back, and we were found by those government people. That's really all."

Sounds like another Fang. Oh joy.

"Why are you named Rust? Is it cause of your power? Can you rust metal? Cause I can control metal, so I'm not sure if that would really-" Gazzy clapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

Rust just laughed, and continued. "I'm named Rust cause of my hair. And actually my power is a lot different. I can turn invisible." Our eyes widened. "Even when you move?" Gazzy whispered. "Of course."

This was bad. Invisibility was Fang's power, and I have a feeling he is not too happy about this.

Iggy broke the awkward silence. "What about you Vision?" Is it just me or did Iggy just blush. "I can project visions into people's minds. Meaning I can make people see things." Vision looked at the ground as if we would….well, I don't know but she looked ashamed. That is until…

"That's so cool." "Seriously? You should make Gazzy see pink." "Oh man, you so gotta show us." "Very nice." Vision smiled and added "You guys can call me Vissy."

The talking continued until it was time for the younger ones to go to bed. They all fell asleep with a chorus of "welcome to the flock"s. I looked around. Iggy was talking to Vissy while Total was in her lap looking up with admiration (She had called him the most handsome, brave, and dignified dog she had ever met. Even I had to admit, the girl was good.) I could feel Rust's eyes on me while doing my 360, but Fang was no where in sight.

**What did you think? Questions, comments, concerns? Review, it will help the story and make me happy.**


	2. Explanations and Hidden Meanings

**Thank you guys so much for my TWO reviews, favorite adds, and story alert adds. Oh. And I would love some more reviews. Pretty Please! Any way, I would also love some ideas. I have all the major plot points and such, but I need idea for fillers and smaller things. Alrighty well, here is chapter two. Enjoy**

Max POV:

"Hey." I nearly jumped out of my skin after hearing Fang's quiet voice. I had offered to take all watches so I could wait up for Fang. I guess he noticed the frown present on my face cause he added "What's wrong?"

'What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG!?? How about the fact that you just disappeared with no warning. You are such an inconsiderate jerk!! I thought you had left me. AGAIN!'

That folks was what I wanted to say, well, err yell actually, but anyway I instead went with option B. "Erasers? Flyboys? Why in the hell are they back?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I noticed something during the fight; it looks like the erasers were in charge of the flyboys. Kind of like a flyboy army with eraser generals." That was a lovely observation, but I still want to know why. I bit back the sarcastic comment.

_**Max, even Fang doesn't know everything.**_

_I never said that he did!! Quite the opposite actually._

_**You forget that I unlike him I do know everything including your thoughts. You look to him when you don't have the answers. You depend on him. Emotionally and physica-**_

_Shut up, just shut up!! And if you're so smart why don't you tell me why the erasers/flyboys are back?_

There was no response.

_I'm waiting._ I swear I could hear it sigh.

_**Who caught you the most? Or even came close?**_

…_the flyboys?_

_**Yes, but what was their flaw?**_

_They couldn't think, oh. The flyboys take care of the fighting while the erasers do the thinking. It actually makes since. But wait. If it was that simple why didn't the uber-dork do that._

_**Because he wasn't part of Itex. Just a copy that took form while the real thing was re-forming.**_

I gulped. _And now they are re-formed?_

_**Yes.**_

Oh, boy. I shook my head.

"Max, max." "Huh?" "What happened? You zoned out for nearly ten minutes."

I quickly informed him of my new found knowledge. His eyes barely widened in Fang version of surprise.

"I assume you stole the others' watches so I'll take it from here. You need sleep."

Just as I was about to protest, someone else did.

"I'll take it from her." Jeez, how long had Rust been standing there? Fang's eyes narrowed, this would not be good.

"Actually," Fang began, "I'll take it. It's my responsibility. It has been _mine_, and always will be _mine_."

Anyone noticed how he emphasized mine.

"Ever thought that someone else might be better at it?" Rust's voice was starting to growing harder.

"I've had the it all my life. I'm the only one for it."

"Really?" He feigned surprise. "Cause to me I doesn't look like you have it at all. Maybe its time to let someone else have a try."

I'm starting to get the feeling they weren't talking about the watch anymore. It's time for some Max action. But right when i was about to step in, I was cut off. Again.

"Both of you just shut up. I'll take the watch." Vision appeared straight out of no where and gave a menacing glare. The glare was impressive. The boys trudged off, Rust cringing, and she took Fang's spot.

"Thanks," I breathed actually meaning it.

"No problem, I know how Rust can get when he wants something, or someone in this case." My look of puzzlement must've been funny cause she laughed before she continued. "You're as blind to this stuff as Iggy said. Rust has taken an interest in you," I scowled, "and he always gets what wants. When he doesn't it isn't pretty. Before, the government found us, we were with our parents. We sought them out after escaping the school. They sent us to a boarding school, and Rust had no problem finding friends or girlfriends. He's been like this ever since."

"What about you?" I mean they are twins, shouldn't people feel the same about both. Scratch that, my feelings of hate are only towards Rust. I hid a yawn.

"No, I was the weird one." Seeing me about to speak she shook her head. "No, its fine. I never minded. Just be careful, Rust can cause some real trouble when he wants to. Especially for you and Fang."

"But there is no-" She smiled an 'I know something you don't know' smile, so I changed tactics. I out on my best innocent look.

"What about you and Iggy?" She blushed.

"Just what I thought." I couldn't hide my yawn this time.

Laughing, Vision stood up. "Fang was right, you really should get some sleep." The girl made sense so I curled up right there. After mumbling 'Night' my eyes drifted close.

Before falling asleep, I couldn't help but think that I guess some pretty people aren't too bad after all. Vision, isn't at least.

It felt good talking to her. I might even be able to share my Fang stuff, all my confusion and denial. I hate having it all bottled up, but my one confidant was, well, Fang. I sighed. Having Vision, almost made up for Rust. But, only almost.

Ugh, I have a feeling things are gonna get complicated. I hate complicated. And with that I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok there it is. Reviews, please!!! Like I said I need some ideas for the filler/ small stuff. Thanks!**


	3. Fang

**I present chapter three. Tada! Oh and, thank you Ella Marie Mason for the review. Enjoy.**

Fang POV (Third person):

(This is happening while Vision and Max are talking)

Fang's fists were clenched at his sides. Sometimes it was just so much easier to punch someone's lights out, but no he couldn't. His composure was all he had. Let one emotion show and you can never control them again.

Rust was trying his patience though. Who does he think he is saying stuff like that?

_Max is mine. End of story. _He thought._ Or she will be anyway, as soon as she stops lying to herself._ Fang sighed.

He heard movement to his left. Rust.

"Max will be mine." _Yeah sure._

"I'm not giving up without a fight. A fight that I will win."

"We'll see about that."_ Has this guy ever heard the word no? I wish I could teach him that lesson._ Fang's fists tightened.

"Yes, we will." Rust smirked at Fang's seemingly lame comeback and walked away.

"Cause you can't fight love." Fang whispered at the retreating back, preparing himself for a fight that he was determined to win.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review. Sorry about the shortness. This was more of a way to understand what's going on for the guys. Again, Review please.**


	4. The Day Before

**Chapter Four. It's a bit of a filler/intro, sorry .Well enjoy anyway.**

Max POV:

"Max. Max! Max!! Wake up!!!" Ugh. "Go away" I mumbled, throwing my wings around myself to block out the now present light, and the annoying voice.

Then the shaking started. "Max, come on" the voice whined "Do you know what day it is? Wake up now!! I'm not leaving until you get up, so we could be here all day. Except I might get kinda hungry and bored. Wow, I really want some chocolate right now. I wonder if-" I tuned her out. God, I'm never gonna be able to sleep now. Not with Nudge on wake up duty.

Groaning, I sat up and looked around. Nudge was babbling on, about God knows what, Angel was beaming, as was Gazzy, Iggy too, and Fang had a slight smile on his face. Jeez, did someone slip something into their OJ or what. Apparently I wasn't the only one confused due to the looks on Vision's and Rust's faces.

Remembering what Nudge said about the day I hazarded a question. "Hey Vision, what day is it?" "March twelfth." Nudge and Angel squealed with obvious delight. Oh god, no. Tomorrow was my birthday or the start of what I liked to call 'Max's most stressful week of the year', the others just called it Birthday Week. This is because all of our birthdays come one after the other. Why, you may ask. Well I'll show you with my handy-dandy flashback.

_Flash Back __(right after Jeb brought us to E house)_

"_So, Max when do you want your birthday to be?" Jeb asked me. I pondered the question. "March 13th." "Really, why March 13__th__?" "Well, March cause I like that month. The 13__th__ because 13 is supposed to be an unlucky number, so I want to be the one to make it lucky." "And if anything bad ever happens we can just blame it on Max." I elbowed Iggy since a glare wouldn't work. _

"_Well, then I want my birthday on the 14__th__." Seeing are confused looks Fang continued, "This way Max is only a day older than me."_

"_I call the 15__th__. I am not letting you two beat me by much." _

"_Me next. I want to be next to Iggy." Gazzy's small face was grinning._

"_Mine! Mine!" Angel was waving her hand around in the air. _

_Iggy chuckled "Looks like Angel's got the 17__th__." "Ooh, that means I get to be the grand ending. That's awesome" Nudge was practically gushing. _

"_Kids, that's not very realistic. Wouldn't it be better to space out your birthdays?" All we could do was stare at Jeb like he said icecream was illegal. He dropped his head in submission. "Fine, I'll mark the calendar."_

And thus, Birthday week was born. On each person's birthday they got complete control over what we did, and of course they got presents. The presents were always simple, but presents were presents. This was a tradition we've continued, even after Jeb 'died'. And after Jeb 'died' was when I dubbed it 'Max's most stressful week of the year'. I'm guessing this year will be no exception. Great. Another fun filled week. Not.

You guys are probably thinking 'Um, Max a week has seven days, there are only of six of you'. That's an excellent question. Every Birthday Week is brought to a close with a Flock day. We would hang around eat birthday cake and watch movies (each flock member would choose one.) That's going to be tough to manage this year.

I came out of my thoughts to find a very frustrated Nudge staring at me.

"Max, are you listening?" Oops.

"No, she isn't but I'll fill her in"

_Thanks, Ange._

_No, problem. I did not want to here all of that again._

I choked back a laugh. We all love Nudge, but she can be a little much sometimes.

_Yes she can, but anyway Nudge was saying that we need to go into town to prepare for tomorrow. We would also like to stay in a hotel for Birthday Week. Please._

I sighed.

_Fine, sweetie. But only 100 dollars on the hotel._

_Okay. _Her smile could've brightened an isolation tank. I would know.

I hated spending the money though. Mom gave me 500 dollars before we left, but I had already spent a 100 of it on food. Now, we'll be down to 250, since I'm giving myself a 50 buck present budget. Thank god Mom gave the kids 50 each, or I'd soon be broke.

"Ok, guys. Let's go." I assumed Angel had filled them in, seeing the packed camp.

"Will someone tell me what the hell birthday week is?" I glowered at Rust's choice of words around the younger kids, wishing he could read minds so I wouldn't have to repeat my flash back. As luck would have it Nudge explained it instead. I almost felt bad for him.

* * *

We touched down in town behind a hotel Vision spotted. I was still unnerved by how close Fang had been the whole flight here. It was only five minutes, but still a bird girl needs her space.

I walked in, followed by the flock. Stopping at the desk I turned my attention to the clerk.

"I need two rooms."

"For how long, _Miss._" Apparently, I'm not old enough.

"How long can I stay for 100 bucks?" His nostrils flared.

"You would need to check out on the morning of the 19th." I heard Nudge gasp. "But, we need a TV for Flock day."

"It's ok Nudge," I whispered, "We'll figure something out. I'm sorry, but I need to save money or we'll starve." That got her quiet.

"That will be fine." "Here are your keys." "Thank you" With the room keys in hand, we left the building.

"Ok, guys split in twos. Meet back here in three hours." Angel walked off with Nudge and Total. Gazzy went in the opposite direction with Iggy. That surprised me; I thought Ig would go with Vision. Well, guess not. Rust started towards me, but Fang grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I waved at Vision before disappearing around a corner.

I glanced at Fang. "Meet back five minutes before the others?" He nodded and walked off. Hey, everyone's allowed some hypocrisy every once in a while. I could've stood there and questioned or dwelled on Fang's peculiar behavior, but ruled against it.

So, instead I walked into some random store. Lots of red and white must be Target. Heard these places have everything. Let's see if they actually do.

I looked at the dollar section. A whoopee cushion. There's Gasman's present. One down, four to go.

I walked on, and then had a brilliant idea. I went to the food section and got a pack of chocolate bars for Nudge. She did say she wanted chocolate.

Passing the books, I got a cookbook for Iggy. Someone can read it to him. My eyes spotted a pink plush rabbit. Angel would love it.

So, now, only Fang was left. He was always the hardest. No. No. Definitely not. Ugh nothing was good enough.

_**There's only one thing he wants.**_

_And what is that?_

_**You.**_

_OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!_

How could it say that? I mean really, it's so, so. Oh. It gave me an idea.

After paying and getting directions, I made my way to the frame shop. I browsed for a few minutes and found what I was looking for.

"Excuse me? How much to get this engraved?" I showed the clerk the frame I found. It was simple black leather. "$45" Wow. That was over budget, by a lot. But….

"Ok, here's what I need it to say." I slid him a piece of paper.

Two hours later I was waiting for the flock. All of my presents were in gift bags when Fang stepped into the hotel lobby. Just in time too, cause the others were right after him.

"I took it upon myself to get dinner." Iggy was holding McDonalds. "Thank goodness." "Bless you." "You did something right for once." "Thanks."

"Ok, guys. Ig's a hero. Now let's go upstairs and eat."

Two hours later we were happily stuffed with the boys in the room next door. "I'm getting in the shower." Without waiting for a response I walked into the bathroom. An hour passed before I reluctantly got out of my hot shower. Calling it an early day I crawled into the bed I was sharing with Vision. I would definitely need the rest for tomorrow.

**Questions, comments, concerns, ideas? I would love some reviews. Thanks.**


	5. Max's Birthday

**Thanks, for the reviews. Also, thanks for the advice Perinne. Here is chapter five. Enjoy!**

Max POV:

I woke up to silence. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was 6:00 in the morning, no one else would be up til 7:30. I guess that's what happens when you fall asleep at seven. Knowing there was no way I could go back to sleep I made my way to the window.

It was sunrise, and it was beautiful. It was one of those moments where everything seems perfect and peaceful. I sat there dreading the coming hour where this blissful moment would end, and my birthday would begin.

This left me time to ponder the twins. Vision was amazing. All the kids loved her, she even got Fang's stamp of approval. Plus Iggy seems pretty happy.

Then there was Rust. I hated him. At first he was fine, but ever since I said yes to them joining he's changed. I feel as if he was faking so I would accept them. Now, I just get a really bad gut feeling toward him, and I've learned to trust my gut. Plus after what Vision said, and how Fang feels, I like him even less. Him, I'm going to have to watch.

* * *

"Max, you're up! Happy Birthday!" Angel ran over a tackled me in a hug. "I love you, Max." "Me too, sweetie." We sat like that, with Angel in my arms, for several more minutes. Soon, the whole flock joined us and I got up from the ground.

"Morning guys." "Ditto Max, oh and Happy Birthday! Are you ready for your day? Cause I sure am. This is going to be so-" Ig's hand found her mouth.

I suppressed groan at Nudge's statement. It's my birthday I know, but I'm the only member of the flock that has no control on their day. You see, a couple years back Angel and Nudge took over since apparently I have no idea how to have fun. I wonder what torture they have in store this time.

"Ice skating, and it's not torture." "Angel, I would appreciate if you didn't read my mind. At least not on my birthday. "Sorry." Is it so impossible for a bird girl to get any privacy? Wait I know that answer. Of course it isn't. But that is just my life. Now to rain on some parades.

"Uh, Ange, none of us know how to ice skate."

"Well, actually Nudge and I do. We went to a birthday party at Anne's." Nudge was nodding her head in agreement.

"Rust and me learned at boarding school" Vision flashed me a 'sorry, but it's the truth' look. I shrugged.

"Ok, but-" I was cut off by Iggy.

"Me and Fang went ice skating with Lissa and some others in Virginia." Fang wouldn't meet my eye. I was overcome by jealousy, wait no I wasn't. Scratch that. Never mind.

"Fine. Gazzy and me. And, what about Total?"

Sheepishly Gazzy whispered "I know how to."

"And I'm staying here. I've got a phone date with Akila."

"Fine! I don't know how to! I'm the only one, alright."

"We can teach you." Angel said, longing in her eyes.

"Yeah, Max come on." "It will be fun." "Please." "Lighten up a little"

"Ok, ok we'll go." I mumbled. The flock rang out "YAYs!" Oh, boy.

* * *

We walked into the building after paying. Immediately Nudge ran off and came back with skates. "Here, Max. This is your size." I backed away. "No way. I'm here but there is no way I'm getting on the ice."

"Come on, we said we would teach you."

I lifted up my chin, "But who is going to catch me when I fall on my butt?" Nudge dropped it, but Fang put his mouth right by my ear.

"I won't let you fall." I looked up into his eyes and at that moment we were the only two people in the world. That is, until, Rust ran into me.

"What the hell Rust. Get off of her." Fang was, well, pissed.

"Sorry, buddy. It was an accident." And then he winked at me, he actually winked.

"Rust," I was trying to keep my voice calm, "get off of me, now. Or I will make you." Surprisingly (and a bit disappointingly) he crawled off. Fang offered his hand, but I ignored it, choosing not to be the damsel. His face was a mask, but I noticed the hurt flash in his eyes. So I whispered a "You better not" in his ear. I felt him smile.

* * *

"Don't. Let. Go." I said between clenched teeth. Fang was leading me out onto the ice. Everyone else had already abandoned me, cause when it came to beating someone to a pulp I was fearless, but ice skating? Not so much. So Iggy was off with Vision (there is definitely something going on), Angel and Nudge were twirling around, and Gazzy was in a pile of snow throwing snowballs at the skaters.

"Hey, I've got her." Oops, I lied. Rust was still there. He grabbed my other arm. I guess I have two teachers. Who are currently staring daggers at the eachother. Oh, this should be fun. We were moving slowly around the perimeter, and I think I was getting the hang of it. "Hey, guys. One of you can let go."

"You heard her Rust." There was a pull in Fang's direction.

"Actually, I think she was talking to you." An opposite pull. That's when the Max tug-of-war started.

A minute passed and if arms could scream, it would be bloody murder. "Cut it out!!!" I yanked free of their grasp. "I will do it by myself." and with that I skated off. Wait, I'm skating, I'm actually skating.

OWW! No longer skating. Crap, my ankle hurt. I've had worse, but it's one thing to get hurt while fighting. It's completely different to get hurt by tripping. Even worse when you get hurt by tripping face first into a pile of snow next to a cackling eight year old.

The flock ran up with varying "Max are you ok?"s. "I'm fine."

"Good," Gazzy was still laughing, "cause that was hilarious."

"Oh yeah?" I struck him with a quickly made snowball. This simple yet brilliant tactic of mine became a full blown snowball fight. Pretty soon, the others left, starting with Rust who went to go flirt with some girl.

"Then it was two." Fang was staring down at me.

"Yup, so are you gonna help me up? I twisted my ankle." He nodded but instead of helping me up, the dolt picked my up!!! Bridal Style!!

"Fang what are you doing?"

"You can't skate."

"I don't care. Put me down" No reply. That boy is going to get it some day. Suddenly, we were sitting down. How did he do that?

"Fang, I let you carry me now put me down." Still, no reply.

"Fang." My voice was full of warning, but he looked down at me and so were his eyes. I sighed. "Fine, you win." Wow, he's really comfy. Maybe I'll just close my eyes, for a second.

* * *

Angel POV (third person):

Angel's face was scrunched in concentration. "Hey, Nudge?" "Hmmm?" "What do you think of Rust?"

"Ugh. He's a creep. Can you believe that he's trying to steal Max from Fang? Plus, he's such a jerk to us whenever Max isn't around. If it wasn't for Vision I would kick him where it hurts."

Angel giggled. She felt the same way, so did the rest of the flock, even Vision didn't like her own brother. It really made her appreciate Gasman.

"Ange, why did you want to know?" "Because, he is trying to make jealous with that girl." She pointed to a spot on the bleachers surrounding the rink. "He's even thinking about kissing her."

_**Probably more than kissing. **_

_Huh?_

_**Oh, nothing Angel. Forget I thought that.**_

Why are people always doing that?

* * *

Max POV:

Where am I? Oh no. I fell asleep. Crap. What if flyboys came while I was sleeping? Are we back at the school? Ok, time to open my eyes. I looked around. Still at the hotel, but then how did I get ba-

_Fang carried you._

_What???_

_Yeah, you fell asleep in his arms. It was so cute. And._

_And what?_

_Rust was so mad. _She giggled. I smirked.

"Max!! You're awake!! She's awake!!" Nudge was yelling now, and the others scrambled in. Rust still looked mad, but Fang was something that I couldn't quite place.

"Ok, Max, present time. I, Nudge will be the handle of the presents so hand 'em over. Now, this one is from Vision."

"It's from me too." Rust growled. Someone's snippy. Nudge just rolled her eyes.

I ripped open the paper. It was a projector and a sheet. I'm confused.

"This is technically for all of you. So, you guys can watch movies on Flock day. Fang can hook it up to his laptop, and project the movie onto the sheet." Vision explained. I grinned. "Thanks, Vision."

"Yeah, thanks Vissy." "Whooh!" Iggy kissed her cheek, Fang nodded, and Angel hugged her tight. We all blinked at Rust.

"Here Max." It was an envelope that said from Ig. Inside was a piece of paper that read flavor. I grinned. Every year Iggy makes a three layered cake, and his presents are choices on certain aspects of it. Iggy rewarded himself with first slice. "Chocolate." "What kind?" "Surprise me."

"Ok, Now Gazzy's." It was a blue clothes pin with soft cushioning on the inside. "Aww Gaz, thanks." "Your definitely gonna need it." Nudge whispered. We laughed and Gazzy gave us a demonstration.

Once we could breathe I opened Nudge's. It was a new brush and hair ties.

Angel got me a photo album to put all my stray pictures in. I smiled when I thought of Fang's present.

Total's present to me was a lick. Not too much of a present.

"Hey, Fang. Where is yours?" Nudge was searching around frantically. She didn't notice Fang handing me a folded sheet of paper.

On the outside in Fang's scrawl were two words 'A Song.' I looked at him. Wait, is he blushing? Sensing that this song might be private, I slipped it in my bag to read on a later date.

Then, we ate, I showered (for another hour. I love hotels), and called it a day.

The end of my birthday. Tomorrow, would be Fang's. Strangely, I couldn't wait.

**Opinions? Fang's line "I won't let you fall" is probably one of my favorites, since I know the lines to come. Well, I hope you liked it. Review please!**


	6. Birthdays

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and such. I really appreciate it. Well here is Chapter 6. Enjoy.**

Max POV:

Fang's birthday went pretty smoothly. The boy took us to a fabulous concert were I could barely here my own thoughts. Lovely right?

Eventually it was present time. He got the frosting choice, a black clothes pin, and some type pf card from Angel and Nudge. I've made it my life's mission to find out what it said. Why? Because it made him blush.

Mine did too, though. I knew it would. It was a picture of me and him at Anne's. I hadn't even known it existed until it was developed (many pictures had come to be after Nudge got a camera.) I had been flying around until Fang knocked me out of the sky where I landed in a pile of leaves. He was on top of me, wearing his rare grin that, I'll admit, lights up my world. I had been trying not to laugh. I remember all of this perfectly because it was the first time that I got lost in his midnight eyes.

Anyway, the frame was engraved with 'Max+Fang' on top and 'forever flying' on the bottom. A growing part of me was starting to wish for many more moments like that.

All Iggy wanted to do was go to the movies. Vision and him were in the very back, so I think I know why. I, of course, was sandwiched between Fang and Rust. The bright side was it did give me a chance to use my death glare when Rust started to "stretch". I was ashamed to find out how out of practice I am. I made a mental note.

Iggy got my cookbook, an actual gasmask from Gazzy, and another one of those cards from Angel and Nudge. It was then his turn to blush. Before I fell asleep that night he snuck off with Vision. I wonder why? Not. But as long as they keep it PG around the kids I could care less.

Gazzy's and Angel's birthdays flew by. Nudge's too, until after the presents came.

"Ooh, Max. Can I eat the chocolate you gave me?" I shuddered. Nothing is worse than Nudge on a sugar high.

"No, sorry. You guys need to catch some Zs."

"Enjoy while you can, cause tomorrow we are back to being," Iggy took a dramatic pause, "savage forest people. Oops, Max already is." I threw shoe at his head, which he caught and tossed out the window.

"Iggy! Get. Shoe. Now."

"Alright, alright," he was slowly backing away, "no need to explode. Speaking of explosions i ahven't made a proper one in a-"

"Iggy!"

"Okay. I'm going."

I heard him muttering as he went to retrieve my shoe. He returned five minutes later and plopped down next to Vision on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Iggy whispered, noticing the silence.

"Fang is blogging," he made a 'no duh' face. I laughed. "The others are in bed. Even Rust."

"Apparently he needs his beauty rest." Vision added. "Guys, I was wondering something. Where are the flyboys? From what you said, they never left you alone before. Its been almost a week. Do you think that maybe they forgot about you guys?"

I had been pondering the same questions all week.

"No," I said, "I'm hoping that they decided we aren't worth it anymore."

Fang spoke startling us all. He had been so quiet. "Maybe those flyboys were renegades, and your voice was wrong." It was a statement, but I shook my head. As annoying as it was, the voice had never been wrong yet, just cryptic. I had no reason not to trust it.

"You know what I think?" Iggy's whisper was loud and confident. "I think they are luring us into a false sense of security."

That's a cheery thought. I personally just hope it was my theory.

As I fell asleep, I should have been worrying about Rust or Flock day or Itex. But no, the only thing I could think about as I fell asleep was Fang. And for once I wasn't worrying.

**Opinions? Next chapter is the start/intro of the action, but due to lots of hw and my perfectionist tendencies it might not be up til Friday or Saturday. Review please!**


	7. Iggy and Vision

**I lied I'm sorry. But I couldn't resist writing this. I just had to so enjoy. The start/intro of the action will be next chapter.**

Iggy POV(third person):

(When they sneaked off on the night of Iggy's birthday)

Iggy sighed. Vision was sitting next to him in the tree. It was times like these that he hated being blind. He would give anything to see how beautiful she was.

"Iggy, I don't think I told you Happy Birthday." Even her voice was beautiful.

"Iggy?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

He was playing with her hand, but those words stilled him. What was he thinking about? _I'm thinking about three little words. _That shocked him, his own thoughts shocked him. But they were true.

"I'm thinking that I'm falling in love with you."

"Falling in love with me?" Vision's voice was soft and gentle.

"No. That's not right. I am in love with you. I love you." Even though he couldn't see, Iggy thought that he could feel the light of her smile. She, then, leaned in and whispered "I love you too." before she kissed him.

**Liked it? I really wanted to write this for Iggy and Vision. Reviews please.**


	8. Epiphany

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys. So here is the intro/start of the action. Enjoy!**

Max POV

I let out an inaudible 'oof' as I rolled off the bed. Just as I was about to crawl back in, I took stock of my surroundings. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Why am I in the boys' rooms? Why did I just roll out of Fang's bed? I quickly racked my brain. Nope, no memories of this. I must've been sleep walking. But why here?

I stared at Fang's sleeping form. God, he looks good when he sleeps. So peaceful. Wait, what am I thinking. Fang is Fang; I don't like him like that. Do I?

Maybe that's what this is. My subconscious is sending me a message saying that me and Fang are meant to be. I thought about everything that has happened between us. The kiss on the beach, in the cave, and on the dock. All the jealously and confused thoughts. This whole week. But why now? Why didn't my subconscious tell me this before? (And yes I realize how crazy this sounds, but I am the bird girl with a voice in her head) Or maybe it has tried to tell me, but this is just the first time I've listened.

Oh My Holy Chocolate Chip Cookies! I think I'm having an epiphany. All this time I've been too scared to see what's right in front of my face. The whole 'what would the flock think?' and 'what if things didn't work out?' reasons I gave, weren't reasons at all. They were excuses. The flock wants this to happen. I've known that all along. And I guess I us not working out was a reason, but not the way I meant it. I had been saying that if we broke up the flock would split again. That was an excuse. Secretly, I really meant that if we broke up I would be crushed, and that scared me. I was so stupid. I finally see that there is no if, because we won't breakup. It's not possible. I'm in love with Fang and love doesn't just break up or go away.

When and how am I supposed to tell him all this? Hmmm. Maybe tonight. After our last flock movie. Yeah tonight. And, this time there will be no running away and no chickening out. I smiled to myself, before sneaking out of the room.

My epiphany had been at 3 o'clock in the fricken morning, so I did the normal thing. I went back to sleep, but three and a half hours later someone started pounding on our door.

Crawling out of bed I dragged myself to the door, everyone else was starting to wake up with a lot of grumbling. "What do you want?" I snarled to the person in front of me. Wait it's that rude clerk guy. What is he doing here?

"Your checkout time has come, _Miss._" You have got to be kidding me.

"It's six o'clock in the morning" I hissed back. "Why don't you leave and we'll be down at ten."

He shook his head with not so well hidden glee. "You must checkout now. Be down in fifteen minutes or I'm calling security." and with that he walked off. If he had waited one more second, I would have socked him.

We were browsing a video store, after Vision had checked us out. I would have, but it probably wouldn't have been the best idea to knock him out cold. No matter how tempting it was.

Now, a more pressing matter was at hand. I had to choose between two movies. The classic _Gone with the Wind_ or the ever popular _Pirates of the Caribbean._

"Good picks." I shivered slightly as I felt Fang's breath on my neck.

"Yeah, too bad I have to pick one."

"No you don't."

"What do you mean?" I whirled around to face him. What was he trying to pull?

"You don't have to choose. You can have my choice." I felt my eyes widen. I can't believe he just said that. It's just-, he's just so-.

"Thanks."

He nodded before walking away. Tonight cannot come quick enough.

Vision's projector idea worked perfectly. Iggy's cake that he made was gone by the end of the second movie. I will never know how he made it, and I will never ask. Because of my thing against stealing, I've learned its best not to ask. All of the movies flew by. We ended it with _Gone with the Wind_, and by that time Vision's head was on Iggy's shoulder. I wished I could do the same to Fang, but I hadn't talked to him yet and Rust was sitting between us. I had been trying to get Fang alone all night, but Rust kept on getting in the way. Fang knew something was going on, and I could see him getting more and more impatient.

"Fang," I motioned behind me with my head. Fang headed over, but as I stood up Rust grabbed my arm. Ugh. Not again. Well, time to cause some tears.

"Rust," My mouth was open, but that wasn't my voice. It was Fang's.

"What the hell are you doing? Can't you see that she has been trying to talk to me? But I guess you can, otherwise you would have had some dignity today." His voice was full of venom.

That was when Rust punched him. Fang swept out his leg, knocking Rust to the ground where Iggy restrained him. Everyone else was holding their breath, me included.

"I can't do this," Fang was barely containing his voice, "Max, choose. Now. Me or him."

You, you, you. It always has been you and always will be. But just as I was about to say this, he cut me off.

"You know what forget it. I'll save you the trouble of running this time. Don't wait up."

What just happened? I had my epiphany. I was going to talk to him. Why couldn't he just wait? I can't believe him! That-. Ack. Whose lips are on mine?

I pushed the guy away. My eyes popped at what I saw.

"Rust!" I shrieked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Fang, he, he walked off."

"Yes, he did," That part still stung, "but I didn't tell him no, and I'm not telling you yes."

It seemed like he finally got the picture. He started backing away.

"You're making a big mistake, Maximum Ride. Your gonna regret this." Rust's look could kill, but i didn't care. Then he flew off, and I still didn't care.

"Good riddance." Everyone hated Rust, but that statement came from his own sister.

I could have been worried or angry or upset. I should have been thinking about possible consequences or outcomes to Rust flying off.

But all I could do, was slide down the base of a tree and cry myself to sleep, praying to any god there was that Fang would come back.

Rust POV (third person)

Rust couldn't believe it. No one rejects him, not even the great Maximum Ride. And she picked that, guy. Fang won. That made it even worse. He had to do something. They even turned his own sister against him. He could not let them get away with doing this. He wouldn't. But what could he do?

Now, there's an idea. An evil smile spread across his face, as he turned and headed south.

**Did you like? Not sure if it was my best work, but then again I am a perfectionist. Plus I got this out earlier than I thought. Opinions, ideas, and reviews please.**


	9. Betrayed

**So, here you go! Oh and thanks for all the reviews. I'll be doing a shout out pretty soon. Enjoy!**

Max POV:

_YOU'VE BEEN BETRAYED! YOU'VE BEEN BETRAYED! YOU'VE BEEN BETRAYED!_

I jolted awake. The words had run through my mind like a blaring siren. I looked around, everyone else was awake too. Huh? That's weird; we never wake up at the same time.

_Max, I think we all had the same dream._

_Angel, what did I say about mind reading and people's privacy?_

_I know, but I was in the middle of Fang's dream about-. Oh yeah, privacy, sorry._

Of course she chooses that moment to listen to me. ATleast now I knew he was back.

_Well, anyway. We all had the same exact dream. Well almost all of us._

I immediately pulled a 360.

"Where's Rust?" I questioned. This was not good.

"Miss your boyfriend?" Fang asked from behind me. I whirled around, coming face to chest, so I looked up.

"You idiot. I told him no!"

"W-what?" I smirked as he stuttered.

"And you would've known that if you would have waited for five seconds!" My voice steadily rose. I cried myself to sleep over him. All because of his- I don't even know. All my misery from last night was replaced with anger.

His eyes hardened, apparently so was his. "Well, what exactly were you going to say to me?" Fang's voice was eerily calm.

"I-"

"Max, look!"

I followed Angel's pointing finger. I saw Rust flanked by two Erasers and followed by an army of flyboys. That 'insert nasty swear word hear.'

The flock had already jumped into fighting stances, except Vision. Her eyes were alight with anger, and her fists were clenched. But, otherwise she was calm, even as she began to yell.

"Rust! What the hell are you doing?" Vision yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rust's voice was as cocky as ever.

"How could you do this to me?"

"I'm not doing this to you; I'm doing it to them. I don't want to fight you Vision."

She shook her head. "But I am one of them." Her tone was almost sympathetic.

"No you're not, Vision. Stop being so stupid."

"I'm stupid?! I'm not the one who made a bargain with the devil's helpers. How could you be so stupid?" Vision's voice was now filled with anger.

"They said that they would let us go."

"They won't. You are such an idiot, Rust. You are no longer my brother. I can't believe you ever were." That was harsh and I totally applauded her for it. That is, until Rust flew down and punched her. Then, the fighting began.

As the flyboys poured into the clearing, I jumped into the air.

On a pure adrenaline rush, I took out five flyboys.

Adrenaline was, then, replaced with rage. Rage from Rust's betrayal. Rage that they won't leave us alone. Rage for the fear I saw in Angel's eyes. Rage for the whole flock. Rage for what Rust did to Vision. And, finally, fueling my rage was what happened with Fang and the trouble Rust caused for us.

Everything became a haze as my instincts took over. I almost felt bad for Rust and the erasers/flyboys, because my instincts were out for blood.

Punch. Kick. Ow. Punch. Dodge. Lunge. Ow. Duck. Bite. Almost Barf.

Duck. Kick. Ow. Lunge. Punch. Ow. Kick. Ow. Punch.

This pattern continued until my fist hit air. I stopped, panting heavily, and looked around. There was no one else to fight. I could see the others on the ground. They were looking worse for the wear, but fortunately were still kicking.

I noticed a flurry of movement to my left. Rust was still alive and still fighting Vision. I unconsciously cataloged her injuries: gash on cheek, broken nose, bleeding from head, bleeding from side (alot), and a broken arm. The girl was tough, but those injuries would even make Fang cringe.

Suddenly Rust lashed out and landed a roundhouse kick to Vision's head.

"Fang!" I screamed as Vision plummeted to the ground. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I heard the "I got her", but instead of Fang it was Iggy. I looked down to see Vision tucked safely into Iggy's arms, and I wasn't the least bit surprised.

That mushy moment lasted about ten seconds, before I threw myself at Rust. (And no not like that. Get your heads out of the gutter people.)

"You-, you-, you-," I couldn't even think of something to call him. Ok maybe, a few but they are totally not appropriate.

"Max, that really hurt." The sarcastic tone in his voice was evident as he tore at me. It only made me madder.

"How could you do this? Wait, never mind. I don't want to know." I landed a kick in the gut.

"I told you you would regret not choosing me." Rust punched me in the nose.

"There was never a choice." We were on the ground now. Remembering last night, I swept out my leg as I had seen Fang do. Rust went down. I pressed my foot to his throat. It was over. I had taken the beating of the lifetime, but I didn't feel it. Pain was a message, and it seemed all my receptors had turned off.

I looked down into Rust's eyes and saw Vision's. Doubt filled me. I couldn't do this to her brother even if she hated him. I wasn't a killer. I stepped back.

"Leave," I shouted gruffly. He didn't hesitate. Soon he was just a speck. I should've killed him; I knew I just made a mistake. But what else was new? I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I killed him, even though I knew I would see him again. That was why I took the step back. That and the fact I was slowly falling toward the ground. I felt hard arms catch me. Fang. Everything was already going hazy.

Before drifting into the black I murmured one last thing. "Don't think I not mad at you."

* * *

Fang POV (third person):

"Look at her." Iggy exclaimed. "She could've died with all these injuries, yet she fought that traitor anyway." Fang was staring down at the body Iggy was examining. Max looked like she repeatedly got hit by a semi. He wasn't surprised though. She had taken out nearly half of the flyboys by herself. God, she was fierce and beautiful out there. Like a tiger. A tiger he needed to survive, no matter how stubborn and unreasonable. Fang turned to Vision. Vision also looked bad, but Iggy had seen to her major wounds and Nudge and Angel were treating her minor ones. Gazzy was collecting supplies for bombs.

"Fang, we have got to get them somewhere where they can heal. A cave or empty cabin won't do it." Fang drew in a breath. He hated hospitals, but if that's what it took to get Max better then he would. He was about to ask when Nudge beat him to it.

"Another hospital?" Nudge said the word with revulsion.

"No, I think we should go to Dr. Martinez."

* * *

It had been two days since they left the forest, and they were nearing the house. Vision was in Fang's arms. He had been carrying Max, but remembering her words thought better of her waking up in his arms. As soon as Max woke up there would be another fight.

His pride wouldn't let him believe he was in the wrong. He had so many arguments in his defense, but in the back of his mind he knew he screwed up.

Fang felt a movement in his arms and looked down. Vision was staring blearily up at him. Guessing his thoughts she said, "She told him no."

"I know." He did not want to discuss this. Vision had other ideas.

"You should have stayed."

"And what would she have said? Max has run twice, and avoided those emotions with all her strength. How was I to know it would be any different? It probably wouldn't have been."

"That's not fair. Or true." Vision's face bore an expression similar to Max's and her voice was hard as she continued. "Max was scared, and it's not like you ever tried to talk about it. Yesterday, she finally realizes how she feels, and when she starts to tell you, you walk off. Did you even consider how she would feel?"

She was right, but his pride, once again, got in the way.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. You messed up Fang, and now you have to fix it." Her eyes narrowed. Fang was half expecting an 'or else.' Instead she slithered out of his arms, and somehow managed to fly over to Iggy. Max would have done the same thing. He sighed. Vision was right, he had to fix this. Soon.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Critiques? Review!!!****Oh and before the question is asked we won't be seeing Rust anytime soon. ****Well, I hoped you liked it. Since, it's the weekend I should be updating soon.**


	10. Waking Up

**Once again thanks for the reviews. For clarification they arrive on Sunday, and Dr. Martinez lets Ella stay home for the week. Here is Chapter 10. Enjoy.**

Fang POV (third person):

They touched down outside of the Martinez house. Fang walked calmly up to the door, silently hoping Dr. Martinez was home and could help.

He knocked on the door.

"Fang, what a nice-" Dr. Martinez stopped short when she saw Max. Recognition flared in her eyes.

"Come in."

As soon as they were all inside Dr. Martinez went to Max, with Iggy and Vision explaining what happened.

"So, Fang. Why weren't you carrying my sister?" Ella asked. Fang shrugged. This was not something he wanted to discuss right now, if ever. So he walked over to Dr. Martinez. He could faintly hear Nudge filling Ella in on his 'private' life.

"Will she be ok?"

"Of course," Dr. Martinez replied sounding relieved. "You might need to stay here for a few days."

Fang nodded.

"Now, you care about my daughter." It was a statement. "As more than a sister." Another statement. _Jeez, not from the mom too._

A small smile appeared on Dr. Martinez's lips. "I'm glad. I hope it works for you two." Then, she walked away. Fang wasn't sure what to think about that.

Max POV:

My eyes opened, and I stared groggily around. Where am I?

"Max, your awake! I was so worried." Mom? Oh, I'm at Mom's. Duh, Max. Jeez I'm slow after passing out.

"How long?"

"Two days since you've been here. I don't know how long you flew."

"Two days." I hadn't noticed Vision over on the couch.

"I'm glad your ok, Vision."

"Me? what about you? The flock have been head over heels worrying about you. Speaking of the flock you might want to go back to sleep before they-"

"MAX IS UP!" I heard Angel shout, then there was the sound of running feet.

"Too late." She sighed. "This should be fun." Vision said before five kids and a dog ran into the room. Fang somehow managed to materialize right by my bedside.

After the thousands of hugs, tears, and 'I'm so glad your ok's. Mom ushered all but the older kids out of the room.

"We leave tomorrow." Everyone's faces went from relief to frustration at my statement.

"Why tomorrow Max?" Poor Mom, she looked so sad, but I couldn't put them in danger.

"Because I don't think I can fly today."

"Today? If you try to fly tomorrow you're going to drop out of the sky!" Iggy whisper shouted.

"Iggy, since when did you become my dad?" That didn't faze him.

"Since you became to stupid to take care of yourself." That did it. He was so not going to get away with saying-

"I agree with Iggy." What?

"We should wait until you're fully healed."

He had some nerve. "Fang, you don't get a say in this."

"Why is that?" How does he keep his voice so calm when his eyes are blazing?

"Cause I'm still mad at you." Ha, take that.

"That is not a reason."

If I wasn't so mad I would have laughed at the others. There heads were swiveling back and forth like at a tennis match.

"Neither was your nonexistent excuse for leaving."

"Why don't we compromise?" Mom asked, trying to stop the growing fight.

"Today is Wednesday. Why don't you guys leave Friday?"

Iggy, Fang, and Vision all nodded there heads. Not having enough energy for another fight, I nodded mine as well.

"Ok, good. Now, Max why don't you get some more sleep."

I sighed and closed my eyes as Vision settled on the couch, Iggy and Mom left, and Fang disappeared.

Fang POV (Third person):

Fang sat down on the couch next to Vision. Instantly blending in. That's what he loved about his power. He could watch Max sleep and she would never know. Otherwise she would kick him out of the room.

**What did ya think? Next chapter will be FAX!!! For those of you who have already read this i changed my mind (thanks though) for those of you who haven't, ignore this sentence. Reviews please.**


	11. As Lovers Go

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Especially those who gave me song ideas. I've decided to twist my concept a bit though, so I won't be using them. I think you guys will like this better. Now for the chapter most of you have been waiting for: FAX!!! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own following song. Or Maximum Ride.**

Max POV:

Jeez, how long had I been asleep for?

"Morning sleeping beauty." Vision was still lying on the couch.

"Morning?" I am seriously confused. It had been morning last time I woke up.

"Yeah, you slept through all of yesterday."

"That's why I'm so hungry." My stomach growled in emphasis. Vision laughed.

"Ig," she yelled, "Breakfast please!"

There was a loud crash. Then Iggy yelled "Some of us actually sleep in this house." I looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. Oops. I heard muttering from the hall.

Apparently, Iggy was waiting for an apology for waking him up, but when he didn't get one, he said, "Fine, but you're going to have to wait at least ten minutes.

"Thanks for that, Vision. You know you don't have to stay in here."

"Actually I do. Iggy has confined me to this room." I couldn't help it I started cracking up. Iggy could be such a mom sometimes. Then something occurred to me.

"Wait, have you been sleeping on the couch this whole time." She nodded.

"You should have used a different room, or something. I can't believe I kicked you out of a bed."

"Trust me; the only other option was a bed in Iggy's room." She grimaced. "It was made very clear that I would have more fun with an unconscious you, than in the same room as him."

"Wow, Vissy. Tell me how you really feel." Iggy had walked in carrying two trays full of food. I think I actually started to drool.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Iggy makes me want to-, um well-" Vision looked sheepish.

"Scream and/or do a very dangerous stunt just to piss him off." I supplied. I had gone through this many times before. Vision started to laugh, but someone else started laughing to. I looked around; there was no one else in the room. Maybe someone else was in the hall. I heard Iggy mutter something, and the disembodied laughing stopped.

I looked down at my food. I wanted to shove it all in my mouth, but what in the hell is that? "Iggy. What is this?" I held the offending drink up. It was pink and gloopy. Ick.

"Max, just drink it." Iggy had forced patience in his voice. I think he had been expecting this.

"It's pink."

"So?"

"And gross looking." I was not drinking this stuff.

"Thanks, for pointing that out to the blind guy. You need it, Max. Now drink." In quick a movement he snatched the drink, and forced it to my lips. Then he pinched my nose. No, no, no. I started holding my breath.

Need air. Crap. I opened my mouth to breathe and in went the liquid. I shuddered as it slid down my throat.

"There. Now, I'm going back to sleep. If you need something, don't ask." Iggy said has he walked out of the room. Vision nodded, but Iggy was already gone. Weird.

"So, you still mad at Fang?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should cut him some slack." Why should I? It's not like he apologized.

"I don't think so."

"Max, he's been really worried about you." She glanced around. "He's only left this room to shower, go to the bathroom, or eat."

"What are you talking about? I don't see him." Jeez, is everyone in this house going nuts.

"He's in the shower." Vision stated matter-of-factly. Just then I noticed the sound of the shower.

"Yeah, but what about before?" She's really starting to worry me. Especially because she's looking at me like I'm the crazy one.

"I swear, half of the time you put two and two together, and get three."

"Maybe that's because you guys are so darn cryptic." I muttered under my breath. Vision heard though, and laughed. So did Nudge and Angel as they skipped into the room with Total trotting in behind them. What are they doing up so early? I immediately went on red alert. This could not be anything I would condone as good.

"Me and Nudge were watching TV in the living room and spotted a karaoke machine. We asked Dr. Martinez, and she said we could use it," Angel paused gauging my reaction. I was still processing the implications of this so she continued. "So can we do karaoke tonight? I mean we're leaving tomorrow. Please."

Angel smiled her sweet, usually not-so-innocent smile as Total and Nudge hit me with the Bambi eyes. I said nothey would just try harder, maybe even add some crocodile tears for good measure.

"Ugh, fine." I said.

"Yes," Nudge exclaimed as she punched the air in triumph, "We already made up some rules and everything. This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait. I wonder what songs I should sing, maybe-" Vision's hand was on Nudges mouth.

She arched an eyebrow and asked, "Rules?"

"Yeah," Angel's voice was wistful, probably thinking about her song, as she began to inform us, "Whoever sings gets to pick who goes next, and everyone else gets to pick the song." She seemed so happy. It actually made me guilty of how much I was not looking forward to this.

* * *

We all sat around the couch in the living room waiting for Karaoke Night to begin.

"Thank you everyone for coming. We have explained the rules, so first up is Gazzy singing _Pretty Woman_." Nudge was the announcer.

Gazzy sang his song in the voice of Alvin the chipmunk. Next was Iggy who sang _Somebody Told Me _by the Killers. He picked Vision who picked Nudge who picked Ella who picked Total who picked Angel. They all sang standard girl songs. Even Total who sang _Man I feel Like a Woman_. I almost peed my pants during that one.

"Hmmm," Angel pretended to ponder her choice, "Max."

I knew this was coming eventually, but that didn't mean I was going to give in without a fight.

"No way," I protested, "I don't sing."

They all began to argue with me. After five minutes of this Iggy said, "Just sing already. Other than Fang you are the only person here who can sing. I would know I've heard you all sing in the shower." Everyone nodded.

"Hey, I sing pretty good." Gazzy said.

"We've never heard your actual voice." Iggy retorted. He had a point. Gazzy usually just mimicked other people.

"I have," Nudge chimed in. "It's not pretty. Sorry Gaz."

Gazzy shrugged and started singing some Backstreet Boys song in our old headmaster's voice.

"Fine," I stood up and grabbed the mic. "What song?"

I ended up singing _Lucky_ by Britney Spears. Shudder. That girl scares me. But what really scares me is the whole time I was singing Nudge, Angel, and Ella were engrossed in the song book.

"Max, choose someone." Angel said sounding eager.

"Fang." If I have to do it so does he.

"Ok he is singing _As Lovers Go_ by Dashboard Confessional." So that's why they were looking at the book. I wonder why they cared so much.

Fang found the song, and started to sing.

"_she said 'I've gotta be honest,you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here.'and I said 'you must be mistaken,cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real'she said...she said 'you gotta be crazy,What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?''No, you've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong.'_

Fang was looking at the screen, but I swear I could feel his eyes on me.

_all wrong all wrong you got me...I'll be true, I'll be useful...I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear I'll belong to you...if you'll just let me through this is easy as lovers go,so don't complicate it by hesitating this is wonderful as loving goes;this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

Tears were starting to form in the corner of my eyes. I brushed them away. This was our song. He was singing to me

._and I said "I've gotta be honestI've been waiting for you all my life."for so long I thought I was asylum bound,but just seeing you makes me think twice being with you here makes me sane;I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side You've got wits...you've got looks,you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?_

The tears were starting to silently fall.

_tonight tonight .but you've got me...I'll be true, I'll be useful...I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear I'll belong to you...if you'll just let me through this is easy as lovers go,so don't complicate it by hesiating this is wonderful as loving goes;this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?this is easy as lovers go,so don't complicate it by hesiating this is wonderful as loving goes;this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting? This is easy as lovers go so don't complicate it by hesitating. this is wonderful as love=ing goes. this is tailor-made what's the sense in waiting_

As soon as he finished his last word I ran out. I was full on crying now. God, this cannot be happening. I'm supposed to be mad at him.

I heard footsteps, and looked behind me. Fang was picking his way over the yard to where I sat at the edge of the forest.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang quietly asked.

"Nothing, just go away." He sat down beside me. I avoided his eyes.

"Why won't you talk to me?" That did it. He is not allowed to pretend like he did nothing wrong.

"You left!! You walked away!! I cried myself to sleep over you wondering whether you would come back. Do you know how that feels? I finally realize what I feel, and then you leave."

"Kind of like what happened at the cave and the dock?"

"Hey, that's not fair. I-" He cut me off. His eyes were smoldering. I couldn't look away.

"I know. Max, I don't want to fight. I came out here to tell you something."

Fang paused. Strangely I wasn't mad at him anymore. Is this what happens when you fall in love? You go soft?

He still hadn't said anything.

"Well, spit it out."

"I was an idiot to walk off like that." Well, that was anti-climatic. I got up and started walking away. Really, was that the only reason he interrupted my pity party.

Apparently not cause he stepped in front of me.

"Wait, I wasn't finished." He grabbed my arms. Probably to make sure I wouldn't run away. It was unnecessary. Trust me, one look at those eyes of his, and I wasn't going anywhere.

"Max," he took a breath, "I've loved you since we were ten years old."

Love. Love. He loved me. Since we were ten. He loved me. Suddenly I could care less if I was going soft, because love was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Max," Fang sounded worried. "Did you hear me? I love you." Oh yeah, oops. Usually people want a response to that kind of statement.

So I leaned in and whispered, "I love you too." Then I kissed him. He pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. I had been looking forward to this.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine." He grinned evilly.

"You can't be serious."

"No, I'm not." He leaned in as he said this and gave me the best kiss I had ever had.

**Like it? I hope I did the Fax scene well. Just for future reference they are officially dating or whatever you want to call it. Reviews please.**


	12. Thoughts and Bracelets

**Shout Out time!!! But keep reading cause, the new chapter will be farther down the page.**

**Thank you ****randomwriter94**** for loving my story more than Tang.**

**Thank you ****ifyourcutesitbyme**** for reviewing every chapter with very interesting reviews.**

**Thank you ****Ella Marie Mason**** for being my 2****nd****, 3****rd****, and 4****th**** review and all your other reviews.**

**Thank you ****Pernine ****for the advice and such.**

**Finally thank you:**

**The Flock's Bud**

**ObSeSsEd-717**

**Soccerislife14**

**Midnightrose12206**

**WingedGirl4life**

**Phycadellictrafficcone**

**Gypsyprincess94**

**Me-the-Fang-luver**

**Poisonrose22.5**

**Roses and Chess Pieces**

**and**

**Maximum Baudelaire.**

**Also, thank you to all who favorited, story alerted, or author alerted me.**

* * *

**READ THIS: Almost to the new chapter now. Ok, I've decided to separate the storie in parts. You just finished Part 1 and are about to start Part 2. So, here is Part 2 summary.**

**Max and Fang have finally become FAX. Vision and Iggy have also become Viggy. Rust has left, and everything seems ok until the Flock is instructed to go to Paris. What happens when Max must once again save the world? The bigger question is what happens when she must first save Vision?**

**Intrigued? I hope so. Now, here is the new chapter.**

Max POV:

I walked into the kitchen looking for my flock. I had been the last one ready, since I did the amazing leader thing by packing everyone's packs. I'm just too darn nice sometimes.

I looked around me. Mom was making pancakes, and judging by the plates in the sink and the noise from the living room Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella had already finished. Iggy and Vision were sitting next to each other. Their shoulders were touching, and Iggy was whispering into her ear. Probably sweet nothings. I swear if they start feeding each other I'm going to barf. You would never catch Fang and me doing that.

Speaking of Fang I felt his penetrating gaze on the back of my neck. Choosing to ignore it, I continued my sweep.

Angel was eating her breakfast next to Total. He was of course, sitting at the table enjoying French toast and coffee. Sometimes I think the dog gets better treatment than I do.

Sighing I turned my eyes to the last flock member. Fang. We hadn't talked since last night, and I didn't doubt that we would soon. Not that I minded. I actually wanted to this time.

Last night was amazing, incredible, fantastic, super, awesome, and any other positive word you can think of. Except for word combos, I personally find those creepy. Back to last night. After THE kiss we spent the whole night lying on the grass, and talking. I never wanted it to end. Right before I fell asleep, I realized that Fang was perfect for me in every way.

I guess soul mates really do exist.

Fang noticed my staring, and smirked. Unfortunately, falling in love has turned me into a total girl, causing me to blush and duck my head. In that split second his mouth was next to my ear and his hand was in mine. "Don't worry you weren't the only one staring," he whispered. Then he squeezed my hand, and slipped away as if nothing had happened.

_Awww, you guys are so cute together._

Uh Oh. Angel How much did you hear?

_I think I came in around 'The dog gets better treatment than I do.'_

Angel, I groaned I thought I told you no mind reading.

_Sorry, I couldn't help it._

Fine, but don't tell anyone.

_Oops._

Oops? What did she mean by oops? Oops from a six year old mind reader was not good.

_I kinda told Nudge, before you told me not to. Which means…_

Which means what?

_The rest of the flock should know in about two seconds._

1, 2 and,

"MAX AND FANG ARE DATING?!?" Nudge's voice rang from the living room. Fang's fork stopped on its way to his mouth. Iggy and Vision fell silent. Total just shook his head. I heard Ella giggle. Angel looked at me sheepishly. Gazzy mirrored Nudge's question, but on a thankfully lower volume. Mom just smiled, and left the room. Man, did she have the right idea.

"Nudge, Gazzy." I called. Might as well get this over with. Like a bandage. Quick and painless.

I hope.

Fang got up and stood next to me as everyone else sat down. Nudge opened her mouth but I silenced her.

"It's true, Nudge. Now I guess we should all talk about this." I looked around me. "Who has a problem with me and Fang dating?"

"Max," Fang muttered, "I don't think they should really get a say in this."

"It's only fair," I muttered back. Which was true. I couldn't just force this on them.

"I agree with Fang, this isn't any of our business. Plus, none of us care." Vision said, hearing out muttered conversation.

"Yeah, it would be kind of hypocritical if Vision or I had anything against it."

"I don't care as long as you don't kiss in front of me. That's just disgusting." Gazzy glared at Iggy as he said this. We all laughed, except Ig who had not caught the glare.

I already knew how Angel felt so that just left Nudge. I could seriously care less about Total's opinion, as much as I love him most of the time.

"I think you two are a human version of Akila and me." Total said without looking up from his paper. It's really refreshing when you are compared to a couple of dogs.

I glanced at Nudge who had on the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"This is awesome. You guys were totally made for each other. Max, are you gonna start wearing make up? You totally should. Have you kissed yet? I wonder when I will get my fist kiss. Hopefully soon. Oh, is Fang a good kis-" My hand stopped the torrent of words. No need to discuss that particular question. Or any of the others. Ever. Especially since the answer to that last question was yes. Not that I'd ever tell him that. Fang's ego is big enough already.

"Now, that that is settled, you guys have exactly five minutes before we leave. Got it?" I asked waiting for the head nodding to stop before I went outside. It was no surprise that Fang was hot on my heels. He turned me to face him.

"Before you say anything, I have something for you." Fang said as he slipped something off his wrist. I had never noticed that he wore a bracelet. It was a simple brown (gasp) leather cord. The only thing on it was a large-ish black clay bead. I Peered down at it and saw that the name 'Luke' engraved around it. Luke was Fang's birth name.

Fang continued talking, "Jeb gave it to me when we first got to the E-house. He said that he found it with me. He thinks my parents were waiting for me to get older before I wore it. It was pretty big when he first gave it to me."

Seeing my look of puzzlement as to what to do, he grabbed my wrist and slid on the bracelet. "I want you to wear it." Then he kissed me. Yep, definitley a good kisser.

We broke apart as the flock, Mom, and Ella came outside. After my mushy gushy tear fest with Mom and Ella, we prepared for take off. That is until Nudge reminded me of one tiny detail I forgot.

"Where are we heading?" Nudge asked. Oh crap, I hadn't thought about that yet.

"Back to Washington." Ooh, I was good. "That's were the voice originally sent us ."

_No Max, you and the flock need to go to Paris._

What? What happened to Washington?

_Circumstances have changed. Now, you must go to Paris._

Ok. Cryptic much. I would have asked what we had to do, but I had a feeling I knew the answer.

So, instead I shouted, "Let's get to an airport, because we are off to Paris."

**Did you like it? Reviews and ideas are always welcome. Encouraged even. To be honest they are begged for. Please!!!**


	13. A Plane Ride

**Just read book 5. I would love to hear what people thought about it, since none of my friends have read it yet. Now, here is chapter 13. Enjoy.**

Max POV:

I sat down in my cushy first class seat. I loved Angel's powers as long as they weren't used on me or the flock (usually). I flashed her a grateful smile for getting us into first class. She was next to Total, Iggy was with Vision, and the Gasman was beside Nudge. Which, of course, left me next to Fang. I internally groaned. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy. I really do. But something about seven hours in a tiny enclosed space with him just did not scream Max's idea of a good time.

Seeing the expression on my face, Fang smirked.

"Well this should be fun," he whispered in my ear. His breath on my neck made me shiver. Crap. I was in deep. My thoughts drifted to last night and the bracelet around my wrist. I have got to talk to him about what we are. Since I have no fricken clue.

Just as I was about to speak the plane took off. In case you didn't know, a plane taking off equals a lot of noise. As soon as we were quietly in the air I began.

"Fang about last night.-" He held up his hand, stopping my words.

"I thought we cleared everything up." He was referring to last night's talk and kiss, and probably this morning's kiss as well. Fang's face was impassive, but his eyes showed a glimmer of amusement. As if he expected this to happen. Am I really that predictable?

"Never mind then," I mumbled turning to look out the window. Fang slid his hand in mine.

"To answer your unasked question," He whispered in my ear which was again met with more shivering, "You can call us whatever you like, but I prefer to call you my," he paused and I swear I could feel his smile light up the plane, "girlfriend." I turned to face him, kissing him in the process. Then I righted myself, and pulled out a granola bar. I'm a growing bird girl, what can I say?

"Now, I have a question for you." Fang had a mischievous glint in his midnight eyes. This could not be good.

"And what would that be?" I tried to hide the apprehension in my voice as I stuffed the rest of the granola bar in my mouth.

"Remember Nudge's torrent of words about us this morning?"

"Yeah," Oh, no. Oh please don't ask what I think you're going to ask.

"_Am_ I a good kisser?" Fang's eyes were now accompanied by an evil grin. I could lie but he would see right through it. Since, there was no way in hell I was going to answer him truthfully. I decided to choose option C.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about." I feigned innocence, something I had mastered long before Angel. Come to think of it, maybe I was the one who taught her.

Fang's grin faded, (Go option C) but the glint in his eyes remained.

"Don't worry; I'll get it out of you eventually." Yeah right. I snorted.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I inquired.

"Oh you'll see." And with that he pulled out his laptop and fired it up.

He seriously was bored with me already? I expected him to last at least three more minutes.

Well whatever.

I once again turned to the window. After about five minutes I sighed. Sky, sky, and more sky. Nothing I haven't seen before. I turned back to Fang. Hmmm, his blog. Might as well read over his shoulder. Nothing else to do. Plus, I am curious to see what his worshippers say.

Fangie?!

I choked back a laugh and read on. Most of them were just groveling at his feet. Unfortunately that was nothing new when it came to the blog. Suddenly Fang growled. My eyes jumped down to were he was reading, but he had already exited.

"Hey, I was reading that." I complained.

"I know," he replied icily. Jeez, what did that comment say?

An idea came into my mind. I was so going to regret this, but I really wanted to know what that thing said. By the look of Fang's face it wasn't good.

"I'll cut you a deal," I said. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"You let me read that comment, and I'll answer your question." I was desperate. Apparently finding this fair, Fang nodded and brought back up the screen, pushing the computer onto my lap.

I began to read:

_Fang-the-man,_

_I saw you and the flock flying by a couple of weeks ago, and let me say Max is fine. Too, bad you have already marked your territory. If I were you, I would waste no time. If you know what I mean. Luck with the flying._

_Screaming_knuckles11_

I blushed. Along with Fang getting what knuckles meant, so did I.

"Your turn." He said gruffly, obviously still mad. I kept my mouth shut. Deal or no deal I was so not telling him my answer after reading that.

"Max, you said." I shook my head.

"Don't make me make you. I was going to wait till after we landed but…." He let me guess the rest. I made a locking gesture over my mouth. Then, he did the last thing I expected. Fang grinned, playfully growled, and began tickling me. I held for as long as I could, but eventually I broke.

"Fine," I sputtered out, gasping for breath. "You are a good kisser. Happy?" I could hear the laughter of the flock all around me.

"Extremely," Fang murmured. Then he kissed me, and during a break for air I swear I heard him mutter, "Ditto."

**What did ya think? That was mostly a filler. Now, I have not been getting a satisfactory amount of reviews. Do ya'll not like my story anymore? If so tell me, and I'll fix it. I'm sorry to do this but I would like five reviews before I update next. Please review. (If I get way more than five, saying they like it, I won't do this specified amount thing again.)**


	14. POVs of Jeb

**You guys failed on the five reviews, but I'm over it. Thank you to those who did. Here is Chapter 14. Enjoy.**

Max POV:

_Ok Voice, we're in Paris. What now? _I was silently hoping that it would answer a direct question for once. Because to be honest I have no plan. Not like I was going to say that out loud though.

_**165 Vert St. **_**(1)**

_I'm shocked._ I swear it rolled it's eyes.

_Really, you could knock me over with a feather. __Now, what exactly will we be doing at this Vert St?_

No response. It seems that it reached it's question limit for the moment. God help me.

"Ok, guys. Let's go to Vert St."

* * *

I walked into the room. All I could do was stare. Nudge gasped. Everyone else was as shocked as I was. Except Total. He, of course, had something to say.

"Civilized people. Well, you guys will certainly stand out." I was too busy staring to care about his comment.

_I am going to ask this once, and only once. Where the hell are we?!_

_**This is a dinner for global warming. It's full of world leaders and the like.**_

_What in the world are we doing here then?_

_**Patience. It is extremely important you meet with someone tonight. As soon as I locate them I'll alert you. Until then enjoy yourself.**_

_How? I'm crashing some fancy shmancy party looking like a street urchin!! _I was screeching at the voice so loud that I was giving myself a headache. I rubbed my temples. I could feel the flock's concerned gazes.

_**Your clothes will do. You are not crashing due to the fact that you were invited. Distinguished guests in fact.**_

_By who?_ Mysterious do gooders made me nervous. More nervous than normal at least.

_**Look in front of you.**_

I did as I was told for once and there was Dr. Brigid Dwyer in all her scientific glory.

_WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE??!!_ Of course, it chooses when I'm pissed not to answer.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," Dr. Amazing said "Dr. Martinez said she would ask, but made no promises."

My mother should win an award.

"Fang, it's so good to see you again." She was practically gushing. I felt my fists clench. It took all myself control not to knock her out.

"Who is that?" Vision whispered.

"We better leave before Max blows, I'll explain later." Iggy whispered back before pulling Vision away. The rest of the flock became scarce. Smart kids. Only Fang stayed; partly because Dr. Amazing looked at him expectantly for a response and partly because of my death grip on his arm. Let me tell you he did not look too happy about this situation.

Time for evasive maneuvers. "If you'll excuse us, we need to meet and greet, you know?" I smiled sweetly, starting to drag Fang in the opposite direction.

"Wait, I was really hoping to catch up with Fang." She looked at him once again. Is she really batting her eyelashes? I'm going to hurl. Stupid blonde super scientist. **(2)**

Fang looked from me to her then back to me. He shrugged, and walked off with Dr. Amazing. He looked back at me, and mouthed 'jealous much?'. That little-. GAH!!! I very maturely stuck out my tounge in response before he turned away.

_**Max. Focus. You need to go to the back left corner of the room. Now.**_

I headed in that direction picking up some food along the way. What I saw almost made me spit it back out.

"Hello, Maximum. We need to talk." There was a note of urgency in his voice."Time is of the essence."

I was sure my eyes were bugging out of my head. It was Jeb. Once again he felt the need to complicate my already complicated life.

* * *

Angel POV (third person):

Nudge was randomly rambling in Angel's ear about something. Usually she tried to pay attention, but tonight something was nagging at her that she just couldn't place.

Angel's mind was jumping around, unconsciously picking up different thoughts. Suddenly, everything came to a screeching halt. Blonde curls swung about madly as she shook her head, trying to get rid of the sudden block in her mind.

_What just happened? _

Angel held up her hand to Nudge, signaling her to kindly zip it.

She prodded around with her mind. There. It was the mind Angel couldn't get in. The source of the block. She searched the neighboring minds and Max's thoughts suddenly jumped into her head. She paid attention to one single word. Jeb.

* * *

Nudge POV (third person):

Nudge never minded people ignoring her, so Angel's lack of attention failed to bother her. At least Angel didn't tell her to shut up. Iggy did that a lot, and it was just plain rude. Suddenly, Angel started shaking her head, and then she went rigid. Nudge followed her gaze, and saw him. It was Jeb.

Even though the flock's relationship with him had been up and down over the past year, lately it had been a smidge better. Yet, no matter what, seeing him would always be shock. A shock that brought back unwanted memories. Nudge had also learned by now that usually Jeb suddenly appearing equaled not good.

* * *

Total POV (third person):

Total was peeking out of Nudge's backpack when she lurched to a stop. "Hey, why'd we stop?" He had been enjoying the view of all the latest fashions on assorted dignitaries.

Nudge wordlessly pointed. Taking Nudge's silence as bad, Total looked to where she pointed. Jeb. "Well, this should be good." He muttered before returning to the safety of the backpack.

* * *

Gazzy POV (third person):

Gazzy was having a horrible time. Iggy had ditched him. Again. It wasn't that Gazzy didn't like Vision, he did. It was just that he missed his partner in crime. Whatever. Lately, he had gotten used to it.

Unfortunately that wasn't the worst part. Some rich guy's daughter had decided to follow him around. It was gross.

Gazzy's only hope was that he might be able to use the bomb he made on the plane.

_Uh Oh._ The girl ran into Gazzy's back as he spotted Max, and who she was talking to.

* * *

Iggy POV (third person):

Iggy was dancing with Vision. Rather badly he would admit, but Vissy was laughing so it was all worth it. Iggy's hearing picked up a voice. A voice he had always dreaded. No. It couldn't be.

"Vissy," Iggy stopped dancing and turned toward the voice, "What does Max look like right now?"

"She's white as a ghost, Iggy." Vision said instantly growing concerned.

Only one person had that affect on Max. Iggy could imagine her exact breathing as she reacted. It was him. _What nightmare does Jeb have in store this time?_

Vision POV (third person):

Suddenly, Iggy stopped dancing. His face was incredulous. "Vissy," he paused, "What does Max look like right now?" Vision spotted Max across the room. She looked like she had seen death. Which she has before, but that is beside the point.

"She's white as a ghost, Iggy." Vision watched Max wishing she could comfort her, or mess with that guy's head. Either option sounded good to Vision.

"Iggy, who is that guy?"

As he explained Vision's face grew graver and graver. _Why did these things always happen to Max?_

Fang POV (third person):

Brigid was talking, but Fang wasn't listening. He hadn't wanted to talk to her in the first place. He only did it for the look on Max's face. He had not been disappointed.

After hearing Brigid say his name, Fang reluctantly turned his attention to her. On the ship she was cool and smart. Or at least that's what he remembered. _Jeez, either she changed or I was seriously deluding myself. Was I that desperate to get over Max? Or, _he reasoned, _maybe now that I have Max no one else will compare._ It was official he was turning into a sap.

A sudden movement caught Fang's eye. There was Max nearly spitting out her food, but who was she talking to.

If Fang showed emotion he would have gasped. Instead he blinked in surprise. Jeb.

* * *

Max POV:

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe it. I thought I was finally done with him.

"Max, there is no time for questions." And as if to emphasize his point there was a loud crash from outside. He thrust an envelope at me.

"Take it. Read it. And remember that I love you." Jeb's voice was full of regret. What the hell is going on?

As soon as i shoved the letter in my pocket, there was a gunshot and a dead Jeb fell into my arms. I opened my mouth in a silent scream. The flock rushed to my side as flyboys entered the building. Screams echoed throughout the room. I stood up, depositing Jeb's body on the floor. 'Get flock to safety, then breakdown' I chanted to myself as I wiped tears from my eyes and ordered a U and A.

I did my best not to look back.

**1: Vert means green in French. Just to clarify, I made up the address.**

**2: I don't care what JP says in book 5, Brigid has blonde hair not red!!! He needs to re read book four because it says she has blonde hair!!! Sorry, mini rant.**

**Ok, so I got the first four reviews fairly quickly, but the last has yet to come so I'm cutting you a break. I hate to say that I am disappointed, though. Seriously, pushing the button is not that difficult. And to make it easier I'm creating a line you can copy and paste.**

'**Liked your story. Update soon.'**

**See that's all you have to do. Just copy and paste, that way I know my story is liked. So please review and feel free to use my pre made review. Oh, and I'm no longer doing the specified amount thing. Also, I'm looking for a beta. If you want to be mine or know how to request one (I'm lost on that) please tell me.**

* * *

* * *


	15. Tears

**Thanks for all the reviews. Still looking for a Beta. Should be an intense chapter. Enjoy.**

Max POV:

We touched down in a clearing surrounded by dark trees. Tears were already threatening to fall, but I had to hold on for a few more minutes.

When you're the leader, the others come first. Always.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask, barely maintaining myself control.

"Max, we're all fine." Angel said. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Ok, where's Total?" I hadn't seen the little black dog, since we had entered the party.

"I'm right here." Total's head came into view from Nudge's backpack. Oh, hadn't thought of that. I wiped at my eyes.

"Gazzy, when exactly did you find the time to make that bomb you threw back there?"

"On the plane," Gazzy responded, seeming very proud of himself. Iggy held up his hand for a high five, but strangely Gazzy didn't return it. So, that was coming eventually.

I took a deep breath. My wall was starting to crumble as tears made their way down my face.

_Angel, honey. Tell Fang he's in charge till I get back._

_Ok, Max._

Finally, it was time.

I ran into the forest not trusting myself to fly. The tears were freely falling now. I ran until I came to one of the biggest trees I've seen. I leaned back and slid down the tree trunk. Like girls do in all those sappy movies, except this wasn't over some boyfriend. This was about Jeb. My mind flashed to his dead body in my arms. Leaning against the huge tree, I allowed myself to cry. Then I remembered the letter in my pocket. I pulled it out and began to read with tears still fresh in my eyes.

* * *

Fang POV (third person):

Fang watched Max run off into the woods. _She's not getting off that easily._ Fang decided to give her a few minutes before following.

"Fang, Max said you're in charge. I think she want's to be alone." Angel's voice was quivering with the effort of keeping in the tears she wanted to cry for Max.

"I don't care," Fang growled. Max needed him whether she liked it or not.

"Iggy and Vision are in charge." After a quick 360, Fang took off after her.

He found her reading a letter. He supposed it was from Jeb. Fang silently crept behind her, and started reading over her shoulder.

* * *

Max POV:

_Dear Max,_

_I'm sorry for everything. I suppose that since you are reading this, I am no longer alive. I just hope these letters will help you. And remember I loved you._

_I'll start with telling you something I should have said long ago. You and the flock don't have expiration dates. Your mother and I couldn't bear giving our baby girl a date for her death, so we didn't. Later on, after your mother left, I did the same for the others, so as not to bring suspicions about. _

_Now, for the reason I'm writing this. Unfortunately, Vision (yes, I know about her and the brother) were created and monitored at a different institute. Meaning, your friend has an expiration date. There is an antidote that you must find. Directions are enclosed. I suggest you check her neck. It could come any day now._

_Save the girl, Max. And when you find your next letter (do not worry, you will) save the world._

_Love,_

_Your Father,_

_Jeb_

Tears fell onto the page. I can't do this. I can only handle so much. A hand took the envelope from my lap, searching for the directions. I heard the crinkling of paper as he shoved the paper into his pocket.

"Thanks." I whispered. I already knew who it was. My knight in black armor. Fang sat down next to me.

"You ok?" He asked. His face wasn't masked. I could clearly see the worry, concern, pity, and love there. At that moment I was so glad he never listened to me, and that he had come despite what I told Angel. I leaned into him, his shirt soaking up my falling tears.

"I never got to say good bye," I choked out. Even though my voice was muffled, every word was understood. "The last thing between us was my look of revulsion. For most of the past year I treated him like he was the spawn of the devil."

"He usually deserved it." Fang pointed out.

"I know, but he was my dad. It's just so hard to grasp that he's actually gone. I finally get the saying 'you don't know what you have until it's gone.' I realize now how much he meant to me. Buried deep under all my hatred and mixed feelings about him was love. And-" My crying intensified, making it nearly impossible to breathe let alone speak. I held my breath and closed my eyes, trying to get control over my self. "And, now I'll never get to tell him." I stumbled over my words knowing that despite my efforts they were undistinguishable.

Fang just held me close. He didn't say any comforting words, no soothing sounds or movements. Fang was being Fang, and that was exactly what I needed.

* * *

We stayed like that until dawn broke on the horizon.

"Fang? How am I going to tell Vision and Iggy?" This was deep water, and I was beyond lost.

Iggy was blind, his parents treated him like a circus freak,and now, I'm supposed to tell him his girlfriend, the love of his life, is dying.

It gets even harder cause of the fact that I love Vision as well, the whole flock does. I rubbed my temples, taking a deep, steadying breath.

"It is what it is. All we can say is the truth, and that we're going to save her." Fang said. He sounded so sure that I almost believed him. Almost.

"But what if we can't?"

"We will." He spoke in the same voice as before, and then I understood. We will, because we have to. It's that simple.

* * *

Deep breath and here we go.

"Iggy. Vision." I beckoned them over to Fang and me. Miracously, they had still been awake. Once they had made their way over, Fang gave Vision the letter.

"Read it out loud, for Ig's sake." I whispered ignoring Iggy's glare. He would want to know what that letter said.

Vision read through the letter. Her voice hadn't shaken a bit. Her eyes were dry. I was shocked, proud, and ashamed of myself for being so weak.

"Max, check my neck." Vision took off her jacket and turned her back toward me. I stumbled backward.

"I can't do this." I said.

"Fang?" Vision asked. He nodded, walked over, and announced "We have one week."

I couldn't help it, I gasped. Vision looked resolved, so did Fang. Iggy looked, well…

"This is crap. Complete and total crap." Iggy's voice was loud, borderline yelling. Thank god we weren't next to the kids. He walked over and kicked a tree with dead accuracy.

"Iggy, I know it sucks but-" I started to say. My eyes were once again starting to fill with tears.

"But? But what? What is your brilliant plan this time? The great Maximum Ride is going to save the day once again." Iggy's voice rang with cruel sarcasm. He was aiming to hurt me, and I would be lying if I said it hadn't stung.

"Have you ever thought," apparently Iggy wasn't done, "that if you didn't have to always play superman, we wouldn't be in all these crap situations? None of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for you!" He was yelling now, and out of the corner of my eye I could see the flock stir. On my other side Vision was staring at Iggy like she didn't recognize him. Iggy went on yelling some more. I stood there and let him. It was all I could do to help.

He yelled and kicked trees for several more minutes until:

"Why don't you just leave?" I snapped out of my reverie. Everyone around me froze. He had just taken it too far.

"That's enough Iggy." Fang stepped in front of me. His voice was a low and menacing.

"Without Max you wouldn't be alive, none of us would. Plus, it's because of her that you met Vision. Now, stop blaming Max for things that aren't her fault."

I hugged Fang from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder. I whispered a 'thank you' in his ear.

Fang turned around to face me but all of a sudden Iggy collapsed on the ground in tears. I had never seen Iggy cry before. Like full on cry. It scared the crap out of me.

Vision went and knelt beside him.

"We have to save you." Iggy whispered. "We have to save her," He said again louder this time. Everyone around me nodded. I was surprised they weren't confused, but I guess I could thank Angel for that.

I looked over at the two members of my flock kneeling on the ground. Iggy had tears falling out of his blind eyes, while Vision's green ones sparkled with the tears she didn't dare to cry.

"We will." I said, and promised myself that I would make those words true.

**Intense? I hope so. I tried. I'm not as good with depressing stuff. Reviews please.**


	16. Shoulder to Cry On

**Ok, just to clarify this is right after what Max said last chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews and such. Here is some Viggy. Enjoy.**

Iggy POV (third person):

Tears hung in the corners of Iggy's eyes as he sat alone with Vision. He couldn't believe it, wait no, actually he could. These things always happened to him.

All thanks to that hellhole, (he couldn't even think its name for fear of punching something).

He just wished it wasn't true. In one week there was a chance Vision could be dead, and Iggy couldn't bear it.

_Why couldn't it be me instead? _

He sighed.

"I feel like such a jerk." He whispered to the girl leaning on his shoulder. Vision peered up at him, her eyes still shining with unshed tears.

"Why?"

"For what I said to Max." Iggy admitted. He really had crossed the line, but he was just so mad, not that that made it ok.

Vision mumbled her agreement. It made him sick to imagine her face during his tirade.

"And there I was throwing a fit, when I should have been comforting you." He truly was appalled with himself. He might have had good reason to be upset, but that didn't excuse his behavior. Not in the least.

"It's ok Ig."

He didn't believe her, so he didn't bother responding.

"Really," she added after seeing his skeptical look, "does it sound like I'm crying?"

"No."

"Does it feel like I'm crying?" Vision brought his hand up to touch her dry cheek.

"No," Iggy shook his head, refusing to be consoled. "But my shoulder is here if you need it."

"I know." Her voice was so low that no one other than Iggy would have been able to hear those two words.

* * *

Vision POV (third person):

Vision's thoughts were impossible to control as she sat with Iggy.

The silence that hung over them was killing her, but she couldn't bring herself to speak for fear of crying. With each passing minute it was growing harder to control her emotions. It made her wonder how Fang ever did it.

She then risked a glance at Iggy. He looked as miserable as she felt.

The rest of the flock were 'getting ready' but she knew they were actually giving them privacy. Either that, or crying in peace.

Vision hated that she was the cause of all this sadness. But, even she wasn't immune. Her eyes were proof enough.

Vision loved the flock, but her unshed tears were all because of Iggy. She was in love with him. Vision couldn't leave him. She couldn't even imagine life without him, so she figured death would be no different. He would be gone, and Vision couldn't take that.

It was those thoughts that broke her resolve. The tears started to trickle down her cheeks, quickly becoming a flood of all the feelings that she had kept bottled up.

"Ig," her whisper was strangled and distorted by her sobs, "I could use that shoulder right about now."

Iggy silently nodded and pulled her into his arms. There they stayed until Max called for them.

* * *

Third POV:

Unknown to any of them was a young boy watching from a far away tree. He saw the dying girl weeping in the arms of the blind boy, and all he could do was wish for a love that perfect.

**Ok, i re did it, but not by much, only Vision's part. Remember the boy. If you can guess how the boy comes into play later on I will give ya some insider info. (not sure if anyone will get it though. No offense) Reviews please.**


	17. Another Letter

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys. Now, here is Chapter 17. Enjoy. Oh and one piece of advice: Do not jump to conclusions.**

Max POV:

I took a deep breath as I stood with the rest of my flock outside of the Department of Expiration. (Don't you find it ironic? I know I sure do. I mean come on; their front is one of those food expiration date places. Couldn't they at least be a bit more creative?)

Any way in case you were wondering, today is Friday: Vision's last day to live.

You are probably all going 'Wait what took you guys so long?' Well, getting to Marseille was the easy part, since it's in France. Actually finding the Department of Expiration was the Institute all over again. Jeb (wince) gave us the name, city, and what to do once we got there, but no address. Let us just say finding this place was not a picnic, and I would bet my last chocolate chip cookie that inside would be even worse.

Another breath "Let's do this." I said.

Nudge did her metal thing on the air vent and we were in.

We crawled through the vents for what felt like hours until:

"We're here," Fang whispered, since he was the one with the instructions. I was still a little shaken about Jeb, so we figured reading his note probably wouldn't help much. Just saying.

Fang did a quick sweep before Nudge once again did her thing, and we dropped in.

I glanced at Vision. She was holding up well, I had guessed as much.

I instantly rembered how with Ari there was no pain or warning, it just happened. Looks like with us bird mutants it was no different.

I turned towards the others. Nudge was typing furiously at the computer, while instruments whirred all around her. There was a machine that made this antidote (or whatever you want to call it) that counteracted the expiration and it required a computer command to work. So of cousre we used our handy dandy computer wiz.

Gazzy, Angel, and Total were all subdued as they waited.

Iggy was with Vision, and Fang was-. Wait where'd he go?

I felt a tap and jumped. Apparently, Fang was right behind me.

"What?" I whispered. He wordlessly handed me a letter.

I looked down at the slanted writing. Jeb. I should have known, after all he had written that there would be more.

"I can do this," I muttered to myself. Now, was not the time to break down. So, I took a steadying breath and opened the letter.

_

* * *

_

Max,

_I am so proud of you for getting this far and saving your friend. However, you are not finished. You still have to save the world. As we speak, Itex is once again executing the By-Half plan. The only difference is you have a different role. Seeing, as you will not help them 'save' the world, they plan to have you re create it._

_When they wipe out half of the world's population, the plan is to repopulate the planet with Generation 2's. The perfect citizens that double as their own personal army. Generation 2's are advanced hybrids. This is because the gene that was grafted into you is born with them. Your new role will be 'the mother of the new world' as they put it. Bird hybrids, eraser/bird hybrids, and many others you cannot even imagine. All of these creatures would be birthed by you. _

_I wish there was someway I could protect you from this horrifying fate. Unfortunately, only you can do that._

_You must destroy them. Every single Itex branch must go down in flames. This is my last request of you Max. _

_Save the world._

* * *

He didn't even sign it. Probably because he knew that he didn't have to. The writing alone told me it was from him.

As it sunk in all I could do was stare at the words in horror. Gripping the letter so hard that I noticed the weight still in the envelope.

Before I could investigate further, though, Iggy called my name. I shoved everything into my pocket in a crumpled heap.

What I saw made my questioning reply catch in my throat.

Vision had slumped to the ground.

_**She doesn't have much longer.**_

_No fricken' duh Sherlock_ Now was not the time for the talking fortune cookie.

_**Max, she only has ten second left.**_ I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Nudge, ten seconds. MOVE!" I nearly screamed. Nudge gasped and her movements became a blur.

"Max, people are coming." Angel whispered terrified.

My head starting snapping between the door and Vision as the voice began counting down.

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

Finally, Nudge shoved the newly made antidote into Fang's hand. He crouched down and-

The one came as the antidote was injected into her arm and the door burst open.

Several things happened at once. My mind jumped to Jeb's words in the letter, Vision did not stir, and some of my least favorite people entered the room.

Oh, crap.

**Cliffy. Sorry, but that seemed like the perfect place to stop. In addition, this is basically the first one I've done so put away those pitchforks. Now, for some info:**

**1. I am now accepting anonymous reviews.**

**2. I have an important poll that I really need you guys to go do. It is: I'm planning writing a sequel once I finish Midnight Eyes, do you want me to? (if you can't do the poll just tell me in a review.)**

**3. I only need ten more reviews till I reach the big one oh oh, so please review. The 100****th**** reviewer gets to ask me any question that I will answer, unless it TOTALLY spoils the story. (Example: What's the ending? I will not answer that type of question.) If you are the lucky 100th reviewer I will review reply you.**

**Reviews, please.**

* * *


	18. The Director

**I'm so sorry. This has been the longest I've gone without posting. I just lacked the proper enthusiasm last week. Plus, I was busy. Thank you for all the reviews and such. I would like to announce I officially have a beta. YAY!!! She is amazing. Thanks Max Brown. I totally recommend her story**_** Fact or Fiction**_**. Now, without further ado, Chapter 18. Enjoy.**

Max POV: 

The next few hours were full of pain. I dimly remember being taken for testing and seeing Vision left in the room. Then came a needle and I was out.

I blearily opened my eyes as I was thrown into a cage. I felt something soft and warm against my back. A steady heart beat. Utter silence. I breathed a sigh of relief. Fang. But why had they put us into the same cage?

Director POV (Third Person): 

"We have finished testing on the subject," the new scientist informed her. The Director was back in all her former glory. She nodded at the newbie to continue.

"Which cage do we place it in?" He was nervous. It was his first time working on a case. "Put her in the cage with the dark haired boy. I would like to see how they act together. Whether he would be a candidate for her…" she paused, thinking of a sufficient term, "mate. You did give her the HS shot?" The Director narrowed her eyes. The effect was menacing, causing the young scientist to stutter.

"Y-yes. First thing."

"Tell me, do you know what that shot does?"

"N-n-no."

"Well," she said, peering at his nametag, "Tim, you could say it speeds things up. Due to the avian gene, the experiments mature slower than normal human beings do. Thanks to the shot, the subject is now able to have children. We will soon find out the other side affects." The Director's voice was filled with sickly sweet venom.

Tim stood there shifting from foot to foot, his face red, looking at the ground. The Director sighed.

"What a pity. I was hoping to see some promise, but sadly no." She shook her head and pulled out a small needle.

"Good bye Tim," she whispered, as his eyes grew wide in horror, then blank as he slumped to the ground after she injected the poison into his arm.

The Director pushed a button on the wall. "Send an Eraser to dispose of this body, please." Her voice was clear over the intercom. After the Eraser came and went, she hunkered down to continue her project. Something she liked to call "Project Eve_."_

It had been two days since the last report. That scientist had been incompetent and weak. This one had better impress her. The Director's patience was wearing thin lately. She hoped that after hearing this report, she could fully start Project Eve.

"The subject is ready," said the scientist, his face impassive and hard. Apparently, the newbies had learned from Tim's mistake.

"Good," she answered, excitement coloring the Director's voice, "Prepare the one they call Jinx."

"I thought it was supposed to be the dark haired one."

"I changed my mind. Jinx is far more superior. He is another avian experiment, can fully shape shift, and-" an evil smile broke across her face, "he is our first successful experiment without a soul."

Though a mixture of horror and curiosity filled the scientist's thoughts, he merely nodded and briskly left the room. Leaving a very happy Director behind him.

**So, what did ya think? Opinions please!!! And reviews too!!! They make my day. It's spring break so I should be posting a lot. Hopefully. It really depends on whether I finish my mountain of homework. So again, please review, and Happy Easter!! (no offense to anyone who doesn't celebrate Easter.)**


	19. A Flying Furball and a Soulless Jinx

**Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers and my amazing beta, Max Brown. I present to you, Chapter 19. Enjoy!!!**

Vision POV (third person):

_WHAT. THE. HELL._ Vision thought as she shot up from the cold floor. There was no one in the room, since the Director assumed Vision was dead therefore unimportant. She was still a bit groggy after her unconscious state, so she stumbled when she attempted to walk.

"Where is everyone?" Vision asked, voicing her thoughts aloud.

"Vision is that you?"

Suddenly a furry, black thing came hurtling at her from under a desk.

_Is this some new type of mini Eraser?!_ Vision frantically thought. The thing proceeded to lick her, so unless it had acid drool that thought was out.

"Oh my goodness, Vision! I thought you had passed on."

Vision was beyond bewildered until she actually looked at the thing on top of her.

"Total!" she screeched, wrapping him in a hug.

"Who else?" he scoffed.

"What happened to everyone else?"

His furry face fell. "I don't know. The Director came and left with them."

Vision growled at that, already beginning to formulate a plan.

_VISION!!!!_ A small voice squealed in her mind.

_Angel, is that you?!_ Hope coursed through her as she recognized the mind reader's voice in her head.

_Yes it is. But you have to get out of here.  
_  
_What? Why?_ She did not particularly like having a seven year old telling her what to do.

_That way we can have help from the outside when we escape.  
_  
Vision liked how the little girl thought 'when' not 'if.' In all reality, so did Vision. She had that much faith in Max and the flock.

_Plus flyboys will come to get your body soon, since everyone thinks you're dead._

_Good Point. Total and I will see you out there._

_Total's with you?_ Angel sounded ecstatic.

_Of course._ By this point Total was staring at Vision with confusion and frustration evident on his face.

_Good luck Angel. Tell Iggy I will be waiting._

_I will, and you too._

Vision couldn't help but say a silent prayer that the "when" from earlier would be correct.

Max POV:

I was dragged kicking and swinging from my cage with Fang and led down yet another white hall to a white door. Jeez, where was these people's originality? I was ashamed to say I was  
brought up here. Not that I wasn't already, but seriously, this was just like insult to the injury. When I said as much to the Erasers "escorting" me, I merely got a shove in return. Talk  
about rude.

Then they opened the door and pushed me where some uppity, wacko (hey, I think someone just got a nickname) scientist was waiting along with some other guy that looked about my age, and no, it was not Rust. Thank god.

If I was some girly-girl, this guy would be somewhat cute. He looked to be a little taller than Fang with spiky black hair and these stormy grey/blue eyes.

I thought I saw a glimpse of black and white wings on his back. His skin was almost dead pale, and so was his expression. Well, not pale, but dead, void of all emotion. It almost made me want to punch him just to see if he felt pain.

"Max this is Jinx," Mr. Uppity-van-Wacko began, gesturing to the boy, who nodded in my direction when his name was mentioned. "He will be your mate. I and several others will be back in fifteen minutes to give you some tests on your progress."

He made to leave, only to find my body blocking his way.

"Mate?" I snarled, as I noticed the bed in the corner. I couldn't believe these people, but suddenly my mind flashed to Jeb's -wince (it still hurt)- letter.

Oh, gross. They actually expected me to have sex with this guy. No way. They couldn't make me. When I did it, I wanted it to be with... I furtively snuck a peek at my wrist. Well, never mind, but I was so not doing this.

"Yes."

"No."

"The Director thought you might give us difficulties, so she set up a little presentation for you. To give a little encouragement."

What the hell was this guy talking about?

Mr. Uppity-van-Wacko then pulled a remote out of his pocket, directing it toward a screen on the wall. As he pushed a button Fang's face appeared on the screen. I almost screamed when I saw that he was surrounded by Erasers and Flyboys, all of whom had guns pointed at Fang.

"Do as we say or they will pull those triggers." Mr. Uppity-van-Wacko whispered before leaving. Clearly already knowing my answer. I heard the click of a lock.

Sighing in defeat, I slumped to the ground and took off my shoes. I sensed Jinx sit down next to me.

"Why are you upset?" Jinx questioned me. God, what is wrong with him? Who asks that when a 15-year-old girl is being forced to have sex with some one she doesn't even know?

"How are you ok with this?" Venom filled my tone. I didn't even look at him, just began playing with Fang's bracelet.

Involuntarily, I glanced at the screen. My vision started to blur.

Jinx sighed. "I have no soul. I have no choice but to be." He stated in an impassive tone, stating the facts.

I couldn't help but quietly gasp.

"That boy on the screen is your boyfriend." Another fact.

"And that bracelet belonged to him." And yet another one. Jeez, how does he pick up on these things?

Finally, I decided to respond, "What's it to you?" with a biting comment of course.

"I'm going to help you escape."

I whipped my head up to look at him with incredulity. Jinx stood and pulled me up, took out a key, and unlocked the door.

"I'll get him. You get your others." Then he handed me another key.

"Meet me at that window." Jinx pointed down the hall.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause soul or not, you got through to me." As he spoke, he morphed into the Director, almost making me yelp in shock.

Almost.

Jinx turned and walked away, leaving me thoroughly confused. I knew this guy for, what, all of two minutes? So how in this world did I get through to him?

"Boys," I muttered, shaking my head and running down the hall. Thankful that I memorized my earlier route and screwing my abandoned shoes.

**Did you like it? There might be a few things that are making you go HUH? but don't worry they will be explained. Please review, comment, critique, ask questions, give ideas, or anything else that comes to mind. I should be posting next chapter tomorrow or Thursday.**


	20. Conversations, Voices, and Nicknames

**I am extremely very sorry that this has taken so long, but hopefully I should be posting again soon to make up for it. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, my still awesome beta (Max Brown), and 'ifyourcutesitbyme' Now I present to you Chapter 20. Enjoy.**

Max POV:

I skidded to a stop in front of the door that led to my family. Well, most of them. But as soon as I stopped running, I couldn't seem to start again.

**_Max, why are you hesitating? You do not have much time._**

Stupid, annoying, irritating, cryptic-

**_What was that?_**

_Nothing. But, tell me voice, how do I know this isn't a trap? This has all been way too easy. I mean, come on, Jinx has no soul, and you expect me to buy that I got through to him?! I can't have gotten through to someone when there is nothing to get through to. Just watch. The minute I walk through that door I will be ambushed and get the cookies beat out of me._

**_Are you finished?  
_**  
_Maybe._

**_You are wrong about Jinx. You did get through to him. This isn't a-  
_**  
_HOW? He is just like Omega. Soulless. Meaning he is mean, cold, and  
heartless.  
_  
**_You always complain about me not answering your questions, but now you will not let me._**

Oh. Oops.

_Well, go on then._

**_As I was saying, this is not a trap. To clarify being soulless does not mean heartless or cold; it just makes someone devoid of emotion. This enables them to think clearly without their decisions being muddled by love, anger, confusion, hate, jealousy, etcetera. Now, Jinx is the first successful experiment without a soul. Unlike Omega, they kept his instincts in tact. These instincts are what changed him. Though he cannot feel love, his instincts told him to help you.  
_**  
_What are you saying?_ I really do not like where it's going with this.

**_I am saying that the same instincts you feel to protect Fang at all costs, even before you felt love for him, is what Jinx feels for you.  
_**  
_Are you saying Jinx is in love with me?!  
_  
**_I am saying he would if he could._**

Holy Crap. This is a lot for a girl to take in. I remained standing there for several more seconds until the Voice chimed in again.

_**Snap out of it. It does not matter. Now, go save your flock. And hurry, you already wasted enough time.  
**_  
Immediately, I unlocked the door and ran in. Not bothering to thank the Voice for the wake up call or the information that it should have told me earlier.

"Max" Angel cried from behind the bars of the hideous dog crate. My heart swelled to twice its size at the sight of her. Soon Gazzy and Nudge caught on and I saw tears in the corner of their eyes. Iggy merely had a goofy grin on his face. Seeing him made me happy yet heart broken at the thought of Vision.

"Oh, Vision's fine." Angel whispered to me as I knelt down at her cage to unlatch it. I grinned in response and soon everyone was out and we were running down the hall. What I saw made my heart clench, for oh so many reasons.

* * *

Fang POV (third person):

Fang sat in the corner of the room, all the guns still trained on him. All he knew was that whatever this was for the result would be bad.

Suddenly the door opened and the Director walked in and dragged him out.

_What the hell_, he thought, quickly yanking his arm free, getting ready to lash out and make a run for it after seeing that there were no guards. But as soon as he drew back his fist, the Director wasn't there and a teenage boy stood in her place.

"What is going on?" Fang asked, barely allowing confusion to cloud his features.

Concluding that Fang wouldn't budge until he got some answers, Jinx began to explain. It took all of five minutes, and then Fang started walking in the  
direction of the meeting place. To his dismay, Jinx began to follow.

"Go away." Fang muttered under his breath, but Jinx heard.

"Why?" Jinx questioned in return, obviously not being able to place Fang's hostility toward him.

"Because I don't like you, and you'd be an idiot if you didn't know why." Fang answered harshly already getting fed up.

"But-"

"And 'cause I can't figure out why you're helping us." Fang paused, sucking in a breath, trying not to lose his temper. He sourly thought that lately it had become harder and harder to control his emotions. Jinx remained silent.

"Are you going to tell me why in this hell you are helping us?" Fang scoffed at him.

"Technically you didn't ask," said Jinx, and the sad part was there wasn't even any sarcasm in his tone.

"Stupid soulless git," Fang made sure to mutter too low for Jinx to hear this time.

Then he just glared at him, once again disappointed by the other boy, when he didn't fidget at the death glare.

"Fine," Jinx said, breaking the silence. "To answer your statement, the reason is quite simple. If could love, I would love Max." he stated this  
calmly and coolly, not noticing how all Fang could do in response was act like a fish.

After several moments of opening and closing his mouth, Fang saw the window. Immediately, without a glance at Jinx, he went to wait for Max and the others.

He nearly growled when he sensed Jinx lean on the window sill next to him.

_What is taking them so long,_ Fang thought to himself before he snuck a glance over at Jinx. Fang couldn't help but to think of that book Nudge had been blabbing about at Ella's. The mushy sounding one about vampires. Nudge had had to tell Fang all about it and now Jinx reminded him a lot of one of the  
vampires, all soulless and obsessed with love. And all of this love concerned Fang's Max.

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

"What are you still doing here?" Fang uncharacteristically spat out the words and filled them with venom.

"You're not coming with us," he added before vampire boy (hey, Max wasn't the only one allowed to give immature nicknames) got a chance to respond.

"What if Max wants me too?"

"She won't." There was no way she could do this to him again, though she at least this guy hadn't tried to kill them. Yet.

"How can you be so sure?" Jinx replied, still detached.

Having had enough Fang sprang from his perch and rammed Jinx against the wall.

"Cause she's in love with me."

"That's not what I asked." Vampire boy seemed unperturbed about their current position, and right as Fang was about to retort he heard the Flock's  
familiar footsteps.

_Ah crap, he thought, this was going to take some explaining._

**Ok, just to clarify, I love the Twilight Series, but I couldn't help but to make an allusion to it. And seriously Fang is well Fang and thats how I thought he might interpret it. Hmmm... maybe I'll mention it again later. Anway didn't want a mob chasing me thinking I was anti Twilight. On another note, what did ya think? Reviews and etc. please!!!**


	21. Pulling an Ari Again

**Sorry it took a little longer than expected but here it is, CH 21!!!! And if you click the awesome arrow button there is CH 22 too. Thanks to everyone!!! Enjoy. Oh and I'm writing a new Fan fic for Maximum Ride called Unbreakable Wall. Please go check it out. Maybe something amazing will happen. Now, ENJOY.**

Max POV:

I ran down the hall toward the window. All I could think about was seeing Fang. Man, am I growing soft. I rounded the corner and saw him. Pushing Jinx against the wall.

WHAT. THE. HECK.

"What the hel-ck is going on here?" I growled. I might not be Team Jinx but he was helping us out. Plus, I for one was in no mood for any guy drama. Fang, being Fang, just shrugged. Shrugged! He could have at least honored me with a one-word grunt.

GAH! Men.

"Guys," I whispered, turning to the flock, "U and A. We'll meet you out there."

For once, they listened and jumped out the window, but not before Iggy whispered, "Somebody's in trouble," in Fang's ear.

"Care to explain?" I asked, well, more demanded, as soon as everyone else was safely in the sky.

"Proving a point," Fang muttered while stepping away from Jinx.

"What point?" Could he be any more cryptic?

"He's not coming with us," Fang stated without answering my question.

Now, I'm sure this has been addressed before, but I'm not a fan of people telling me what to do. Never have been and never will be. So this, of course, just set me off, and also made me want to do the exact opposite of what he said. Hey, don't get that disapproving look on your face. No one's perfect. Even if I come pretty darn close at times.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

"What? Were you planning on pulling an Ari again?" He hissed right back.

That stung. I could feel the tears prick my eyes as memories of a dead Ari filled my mind followed by a dead Jeb.

That was low. Way too low.

"Are you?" I spat at him. I filled my tone with as much venom as I possessed. I knew this was a stupid and pointless fight, but I was already too mad to care. What he said hurt and what he insinuated with the Ari comment hurt even more. I mean, if this was what happened then, then that meant that he was making me choose, and if I chose wrong he would leave. Well, at least that's what my tired, angry, and hurt brain figured at the time.

Before Fang could respond, there was shouting from down the hall.

"Erasers," Jinx said in an even tone.

"Okay, well, let's go," I quickly whispered, ignoring Fang's glare. I couldn't just leave Jinx to die. But to be honest, I'd probably ask him to do his own thing after Fang admitted I was right and apologized. A lot. And I somehow believed he didn't actually mean he would leave again.

"No, you two go. I will hold them off. Otherwise you would never make it," Jinx replied, still looking calm and cool. It was starting to give me the chills.

"But-" I began and got cut off.

"Don't worry, you will see me again." And with that, Jinx ran off down the hall and Fang dragged me out of the window.

While flying away I fought within myself and won.

I didn't look back.

**Sorry for the shortness but there is another chapter. Reviews, etc. please! And please check out my new fic. (shameless self promoting, I know.)**


	22. Fang's Song

**I know tons of you have been waiting for the chapter (Fang's song) so here it is. Enjoy.**

Max POV:

"Where's Vision?" I asked Angel as we flew away from the Department of Expiration. I swear I heard a distant boom from behind me.

"She grabbed our bags and is waiting with Total. She gave me coordinates. I can lead us there," Angel responded. There was a sad look in her deep blue eyes.

"Thanks," I whispered back. I didn't even think it took a mind reader to tell that I was wrapped in my thoughts and in no condition to pay attention to directions.

Ten minutes later, we touched down in a forest clearing.

Immediately after landing, I turned on Fang.

"Would you really have left?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

He looked stunned. Meaning, he blinked. Twice.

The tears were streaming now. I couldn't do this at the moment, so I pulled out the Max signature.

I spun on my heel, grabbed my bag, and ran.

I stopped once I was out of sight. I began tearing through my bag. What I was looking for I didn't know, but I knew that there was something.

Suddenly I pulled out a familiar piece of paper. It was the song Fang had written for my birthday. It was still unread.

A quiet voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"If I recall, wasn't our last fight caused by me running off before you could answer?" Fang wondered. He seemed to notice the paper, because he continued.

"I'll answer your question as soon as you read that. You haven't right?"

I nodded. Then unfolded the notebook paper and began to read.

* * *

_Hair falls into your face_

_I want to reach over and brush it away_

_every little imperfection sits perfectly with me _

_cause you're stubborn, you're crazy, and you drive me insane _

_I for one wouldn't have it any other way And..._

_When you fall, I'm gonna catch you _

_when your tears fall, I'm gonna hold you close _

_next to you, theres no place I'd rather be _

_you ask me why, but/has it ever crossed your mind that _

_the answer could be right in front of your face _

_cause I'm telling you its never been more clear_

_I won't fly away again _

_we can fight and you can run _

_here is where I'll always stay _

_cause one of these days I'm gonna tell you _

_the things you should already know _

_the words I shouldn't have to say Since..._

_When you fall, I'm gonna catch you _

_when your tears fall, I'm gonna hold you close _

_next to you, theres no place I'd rather be _

_you ask me why, but/ has it ever crossed your mind that _

_the answer could be right in front of your face _

_cause I'm telling you its never been more clear _

_Yeah, one of these days I'm gonna tell you _

_I should probably say it soon _

_cause I'm telling you its never been more clear _

* * *

Fang's hand beat me to the new tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Thanks," I mumbled. The song was beautiful. And I thought I was the only poet in the Flock. Ok, maybe I am the only bad poet in the Flock. Anyway, maybe I was being a bit stupid. Didn't my epiphany teach me anything?

So, I kissed Fang. Going for the whole _just shut up and kiss me_ thing. Though he didn't say anything, I thought it still worked pretty well.

"What was that for?" he questioned, his voice rougher than before.

"You didn't make me explain myself or apologize first," he added.

"I can admit when I'm overreacting," I said. I looked up into his eyes and noticed his eyebrow raise.

"There's a first time for everything," I mumbled, slightly offended. But then he chuckled and kissed me. After that, I lost all train of thought.

Oh, yes, I am most definitely going soft.

**Like it? Love it? Think it could be better? Tell me!!! Reviews are loved, and I really want to know what you thought of the song.**


	23. The Will

**Sorry its been a little while since my last post. So here is Ch 23 for you. OH, read the bottom author's note. It is fairly important. Enjoy.**

Max POV:

I fell asleep there next to Fang. For once in my life I just needed to forget everything and lie there. But now it was morning and it was time to return to reality.

Stupid reality. I walked over to the rest of the Flock. I could sense Fang following behind me.

The remnants of breakfast were scattered over the ground. I guessed that the Flock didn't want to or were convinced not to wake us up. I'm sure Nudge and Angel had it in their heads that something terribly romantic was happening. Either that or Iggy wanted to give us "our time." The sick pervert.

I sat down, grabbed a granola bar, and looked at my Flock.

I was tired of everything. I had to do something. I had to stop Itex. If not for me, for the faces across from me. Jeb was right. I had to save the world and defeat Itex.

"I found another letter from Jeb." I kept my voice as even as I could as I spoke to them. "I would like to read it to you all."

And I did. I read straight through it, ignoring all the gasps and other comments. Once I finished I reached over and squeezed Fang's rigid hand. He returned the pressure before gently prying the letter out of my hand. I guess some things you just needed to see with your own eyes.

I took a deep breath and voiced my thoughts from earlier. None of them seemed surprised. Just determined. I was so proud.

"I say we blow up every Itex building there is," Iggy stated before I could speak again. Though he couldn't see them I'm sure he felt the stares on his face. He continued to look unabashed.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Nudge questioned, thankfully keeping it brief.

"Uh, I didn't get that far."

"Of course you didn't," I muttered under my breath. Iggy heard and threw a stick at me. I dodged and threw back a rock in return. It hit its mark and I flashed a smile before turning to Vision.

"You have any ideas?" I asked. Though I hadn't known her long, she had earned my trust. I just hoped that she wasn't too shaken after the whole nearly dying thing.

"I agree with Iggy," Vision answered, but seeing my expression she continued.

"It makes sense when you think about it. Fang could use his laptop to find all the branches."

Angel cut her off. "I can get us on planes to wherever we need to go…" She paused, looking thoughtful, and then continued. "Yes, Fang only over seas. Planes make me just as nervous as they do you." He shot her a look before returning his attention to Jeb's letter. I bit back a laugh, he should know by now to block his thoughts around Angel.

"Iggy and me could set up the bomb. I've already got the supplies," Gazzy added.

"Excuse me?" What is it with those boys and bombs? I've yet to find their stash. Eventually I will find it, just you wait.

In response Gazzy pretended he didn't hear me.

Nine year olds. I sighed. Then something occurred to me. "What about all the experiments?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

I couldn't let all those innocent kids die. Its not like they had a choice in any of this. If we do the BOOM thing, I am going to get those kids out. End of story. And I told them all this.

"I could get you and Fang in. Disguise us with my, well, ability. We could be in and out before the explosion." Vision said.

"If we go back to the Institute I could hack in and get all the information they have on the new ones. It might work this time," Nudge added, again keeping it brief. Thank whatever God there is.

"Then they could come live with us," Angel added happily.

"Ok, but where do we shove all of them? We don't even have a home," Iggy stated. And the Pessimist of the Year Award goes to…

Then again, I didn't really want any more possibly unstable people around the Flock. I did not need another Rust occurrence.

"Ig might have a point," I said. "I want to save them but who knows how many of them could be crazies. I do not want any of you waking up with a knife over your head."

"Well, most of them will probably go off on their own. Especially if we find information about their parents," Vision pointed out.

"Just whoever needs us," Nudge pleaded. "Please, Max."

Then Nudge, Angel, Total and even Gazzy, after a well aimed elbow from Nudge, gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I muttered, "But do not come complaining to me about any knives."

"Don't worry, Max. I can do a crazy check," Angel said, once again happy.

I sighed, again. Just what I needed, an excuse for Angel to use her powers more. Great.

"What am I? Invisible? I've been trying to interrupt for the past minute," Iggy nearly yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"No you're not invisible. Just annoying," I muttered.

Ignoring me, he continued to speak.

"Where. Will. We. Live. I'm sure I am right in saying no one will want to live on the run or in caves when no one is chasing us."

"Plus, Max's mom's is way too tiny for more than a few bird kids at a time," Total supplied from Angel's lap.

There were murmurs of assent throughout the group. Even I had to agree with them for once. Not that I would ever tell them that.

"I think the answers are these."

We all turned to Fang. He was holding two pieces of paper.

"Where did you-" He cut me off.

"They were with the letter."

Oh, yeah. I felt like smacking myself in the head. I had completely forgotten about the extra stuff in the envelope. Way to go, Max. Missing something that could be potentially life-altering is always a good thing.

"What are they?" Gazzy asked impatiently, but what could you expect from a nine year old?

"Jeb's will and a deed." Fang said shoving the papers into my hand. I didn't think it would be that hard to just tell us but alas that wasn't Fang's way.

I skimmed over the will.

And my heart stopped.

"What's wrong?" Vision stretched out her hand as if to comfort me. I shook my head and tried to push back the shock.

Jeb was loaded. I guess that's what happens when you work for an illegal organization that is sponsored by billionaires. The pay was probably the only benefit.

"Jeb left me everything."

"Which means?" Iggy questioned rivaling the nine year old with his impatience.

"I now have roughly," I gulped, " One million, four hundred twenty-five thousand dollars**(1)**."

I swear I saw everyone's mouth except Fang's drop.

"That's a big number," Gazzy said in awe.

"Read the other paper," Fang prodded, causing me to tear my gaze away from the will.

I looked at the second paper. This time my shock manifested itself a little differently.

"He bought us a warehouse**(2)**!" I shrieked. Yep, definitely different. I think I even saw Iggy cover his ears.

Something else was competing with the shock though. The total realization that he knew without a doubt that this was going to happen. Knew that he was going to die.

Everything was just too surreal. It was starting to get hard to breathe. I handed the paper to Vision, knowing that if I spoke I would crack. While I was silently hyperventilating, I had to admit that the place was perfect. It was in Manhattan, five stories, had a basement, and high ceilings. Everything I could have asked for. Maybe that was the problem.

"This is awesome." Gazzy exclaimed as Vision finished reading. Everyone else looked happy too.

"I so agree. I mean, come on, a huge, open warehouse is so much cooler and freeing than a regular ol' house. Even better than a mansion. Don't ya think? Plus, New York!!! I loved it last time. This is just, just, WOW. Hey, could we go to a fashion-" My hand found Nudge's mouth.

I mouthed 'Later' to her, knowing all of the blab would have to come out some time.

Slowly I pulled back from her.

I looked into each of their eyes, all filled with some kind of emotion, and found myself ready.

We would take down Itex, and then we would finally have a life.

Then I said three words that set the gears in motion.

"Let's do this."

**Ok, so:**

**1) I actually looked this up. I had Jeb as a Senior Genetic Scientist for about 15 years. Which left five before that that would take care of anything he bought over the years. If you want specific numbers and such PM me. Just wanted to tell you that the number was not random or made up.**

**2) There is a clickable link of their warehouse on my profile.**

**Now, I'm about to move to Illinois, meaning I'm not sure when I'll have internet, but I will be spending ten hours very day for three days in a car. Plus tons of time with nothing to do so tons of writing will be done. Also any of you who haven't already should go check out my poll. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews pretty please with Fang and Iggy on top!!!**


	24. Imps, tatertots, and icecream

**Ummm… I'm Sorry? Really I am. But its here now and I should be getting them out quicker. I'm not crazy about this chapter but I hope you like it. I can't remember if I mentioned this but there is a link to a picture of the Flock's warehouse on my profile. Finally I'm currently between Betas so there will probably be mistakes. Sorry in advance. ENJOY!**

Max POV:

Maine. Our last stop on the Continental U.S.

I stood in a, you guessed it, white hallway. Vision and Fang flanking me. Angel and Total were at the warehouse with Gazzy and Nudge. When I first decided that I had been met with a severe bout of puppy dog eyes. Let's just say I left very, very quickly. Only Iggy was here with us.

According to the "Bomb Master", we had ten minutes.

"I expect all of your buts back here. Especially yours," He said and kissed Vision.

His encouraging words warmed my heart. Really, they did.

Quickening my pace, I headed toward where I remembered the cages were from the diagram Fang found on his handy dandy lap top. As we stood outside the door I took a deep breath. Fang squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I nodded at him and pushed open the door. The smell of antiseptic hit me like a wall, but I kept on moving. I blinded myself to my surroundings and unlocked cage after cage. This was the first place we came to that actually had any experiments. Well, alive ones anyway. The Institute (our first stop) hadn't had a single soul. I guess they were still cleaned out after our last visit.

"Follow us." was all I said before picking up a tiny girl, and heading for a window in the room. The white coats never learn.

All of the experiments followed.

Once we hit fresh air, I faced the freed experiments. Vision and Fang flanked me once again. I could faintly hear Iggy approach behind us.

There were around ten of them. All of these guys were kids. The oldest I think was thirteen. I looked at each of them. A sadness mixed with anger and resolve took over. Words that would make a sailor proud went through my head as I thought of what they were all put through. I had to bite back a growl.

I thought of what to say and let my Congress speaker side take over.

"My whole life I lived in a cage. One day I was finally set free. I survived on my own. Raising five others like me. Like us. I kept us all alive. Now I'm giving you all the same choice. No one will hunt you down, we've taken care of that." At that moment the building behind us blew up. Impressively might I add. Iggy gave a whoop of joy. I ignored him and continued.

"If you want you can go out on your own, even go and find your parents." I brandished the info Nudge had given me. Go Nudge.

"Or," I started, unsure. This time instead of a squeeze Fang took my hand and held it. His from of encouragement. As mushy as it sounds it was all I needed.

"Or you can stay with us. My family and I. So, yeah. That's all."

Suddenly fight or flight took over and I flew off. It was instinct. The right instinct might I add. If they wanted to be with us they would follow in the car we had so thoughtfully provided. (Well, borrowed. What can I say? Even with money old habits die hard.) It was simple as that. Thank you very much.

I glanced down. I could spot the little blue car inching along the highway. It swerved suddenly and I snickered. Fang was driving. I got outvoted. Apparently I'm not a good driver. But really I had to be better than that.

I had a good three hour flight ahead of me. I took the scenic route home. Looping and gliding, just enjoying the sky, stretching my feathers. All too soon for my taste, I touched down in front of the warehouse. By that time only the stayers remained. A little boy and the girl I had picked up earlier.

Well, this would be just peachy.

Before I could even take a single, tiny baby step, Nudge started to talk my ear off.

"Oh My Gosh, Max! I was looking over all the stats and there are barely any experiments left. Only three Itex branches have any. The one you just blew up, one in Australia, and another one in Germany. So we probably won't have many more kids. Right? But look at them," she pointed at the two kids, "Aren't they adorable? They already picked their names too. The girl is Imp and the boy is Tatum."

"Wait how did they even come up with those names?' I asked, fixing my disapproving Max glare on Angel. She grinned.

_Crazy Check. I found want they would want __**during**__ it._

_Excuses Excuses_

The little devil laughed and flashed her angel smile. Now there's an oxymoron for ya.

"Anyway," Nudge began, I guess she didn't like being interrupted, "I think Tatum is based off tater tots. Ooh, Max, when we go shopping we should so get them. They are so de-."

Iggy cut her off. Never thought I would be thanking God for that boy, though I probably do it a couple times a year. Tell him that and, well, it won't be pretty.

I took a look at Imp and Tatum. I didn't particularly want them here, but….

Nudge was right they were pretty darn cute.

The boy was clearly Asian and looked to be around seven. Black hair, black eyes, and black tail. Wait, what?! I did a double take. Yep, there it was. So I figured he was part-

_Monkey._

_Thanks_. My response was layered with sarcasm, too bad seven year olds don't pick up on that kind of stuff up.

_Imp is part frog._

Frog? I stared at her, checking for any frogginess. Nope. Nothing. She was a regular, four year old I'm guessing. Blonde hair, bright green eyes, really short-

_She has webbed feet and the whole tongue thing. Its gross._

_Would you stop it with the mind reading._

_Sorry._

Jeez, no privacy or space anywhere. Not even in my own head, let own our house. At that moment Fang's hands snaked around my waist. Underline the fact why don't you.

I snaked right back out of his grasp.

"Ok so what are the sleeping arrangements?" I needed a room and some type of door fast.

Vision stepped out of the warehouse as soon as the question was out of my mouth.

"Well," Vision started, holding back laughter. I groaned. It was like a military warning alarm was blaring through my brain. WARNING. WARNING.

"While we were gone, which was a grand total of two and a half weeks including the Institute, everyone else took it upon themselves to decorate and situate." She paused, trying to control herself.

WARNING!!!!

"Now it all looks fine. Though I think one of them got a hold of a Martha Stewart. The top and bottom floors each have a bathroom. I think there was some original piping there. Anyway, the bottom floor has a kitchen, and family room. The second floor is empty. The third is one huge bedroom for guys, fourth is for girls and the fifth, well, its split in half. One side is for me and Iggy and," Vision dissolved into laughter. I did the mental math in my head. Wait, so that meant.

"Oh no, I am moving down to the girls floor right this," I stopped and thought about it for a second. "Scratch that Fang's moving down to the boy's floor right this minute."

Before the Angel and Nudge could protest, Fang spoke up from behind me.

"No," he said.

"No?" I raised my eyebrows. I'm pretty sure we've covered this. I do not like the word no unless I'm the one saying it.

"No, I'm not moving."

Everyone took a step away from us.

"Well, neither am I!" I yelled, hating the fact that while he was calm I was yelling. Stupid emo bird kid.

"Fine, then we'll share the bedroom."

"FINE!" And then I stormed inside, but not before I caught his smirk. I'm sure we gave the new ones quite a show. I sighed. I'd deal with them later, for now Nudge could handle them and Vision could handle Nudge. Don't need any deaf experiments running around. Then it hit me. I replayed our conversation, remembered his smirk and… Wait, oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. He tricked me. Oh he is so paying for that later. Now to move his stuff down stairs…

_Please just try it Max. Please_.

My resolve wavered. I sighed.

_Fine_.

Angel mind squealed. The girl left my mind before I could yell at her for being there. I'll admit that I used my free will there, but if Fang ever asks, it was seven year old mind control.

I did a three sixty of my surroundings. It did look pretty nice. I had no idea how they did it all in two and half weeks, or how they got access to the will money without me, but something told me I did not want to know.

I trekked up the stairs. It was all nice. Some of it looked like a My Little Pony threw up, but it was only on Angel's corner of the floor. I let it slide. I mean hey, I could bend a little, even without the puppy dog eyes. Rarely but still that didn't mean I couldn't.

Finally I reached the fifth floor. Bathroom: Check. Iggy and Vision's Room: Check. Amount of Beds: One. I gulped. Mine and Fang's Room: Check.

I glanced around. My eyes rested on the one bed, then the couch. I don't care what I agreed to with Angel, one of us would be sleeping on that couch. After reaching this conclusion, I marched back down stairs, grabbed a carton of Ben and Jerry's from the fridge that the kids had stocked Thank God, (I silently thanked Mom for buying it when we stayed with her and getting Nudge addicted), a spoon, and headed outside to sit in a tree.

Alone. Quiet. Peaceful. Until…

"You ok?"

I nearly dropped my ice cream.

"Would you stop that? You almost made me drop Ben and Jerry."

Fang merely chuckled. Ugh.

"Just go away."

"Someone's grouchy." Fang observed. I felt it didn't deserve a response. The branch shifted and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Let me help." Fang whispered, before turning my head and kissing me. My brain melted. The kiss lasted for a good minute. I pulled away grinning like an idiot. He smiled. All was perfect, then I noticed it.

"HEY! You stole my ice cream!" I screeched. At this Fang took off into the air chuckling. Too lazy to follow him, I laid back on my branch.

Before he was out of sight I yelled, "Have fun on the couch!!!"

Then I let my mind fade into rest. Tomorrow was the start of the European blow ups and a bout of Angel mind control. I needed all the relaxation I could get.

**Review Please! I'm too lazy to write much else for this AN today.**


	25. I've Been Jinxed

**Ummm, Sorry? I won't even bother with crappy excuses. I'll just say sorry and give you your chapter.**

**Now, Ella Marie Mason I definitely still want you to Beta but I felt so bad about taking so long on this one I skipped it. But i'll beseind ing you chapter 26, etc.**

**Fax n Jace thank you so much. All of your review really insprie me a lot. And if you had an account you would have gotten an preview for reviewing both of my stories. Also I'll work on making them longer but this one was mostly filler. Sorry about the shortness. Fax. Nope, but I wouldn't put if past them.**

**Mo you deserve credit for a lot in this chapter. Thanks for the couch idea *smiles evilly* It was great. and I forgot about the possiblilty of other powers so thanks for jogging my memory. You too would have gotten an preview you had an account. THanks for reading both stories.**

**FandandMax-luver (Sorry if I got that wrong) this story is almost over so I'm not sure how much Fax there will be, but the sequel will definitely have a lot. **

**Now with out further a do. Chapter 25!!! Enjoy.**

Max POV

I won't give you the boring details of the hundreds of European plants. So I'll fast forward. And for your reading pleasure I'll include a quick recap. Australia gave us Sasha. This brought our little newbie number to three. I couldn't decide whether to love or hate this girl. You see, a day after we brought her back to the warehouse Fang's couch got 'stolen'. According to my sources (cough Angel cough) Sasha helped Fang chuck it out the window. An act that had Nudge mourning the couch for hours and resulted in me and Fang having to share a bed. The little devil even gave him the idea!! This thirteen year old had spunk I'd give her that. Sasha was part cat complete with the yellow cat eyes, sharp canines, and retractable claws. And joy of joys she had a developed power. While Nudge can manipulate metal, Sasha can manipulate flame. Like we needed another pyro. Her light brown hair and tan skin completed the package. The funniest part though was her accent. She said mate and everything. Gazzy had a field day with it.

A week later came Itex Germany addition. We only had one plant left in Germany. The original head quarters. Like we hadn't already had enough cheery memories of that place.

Our second to last stop had had experiments, but there were no stayers. All the stupid fighting started since someone had to guide the Americans back to America.

I stood in a forest near the wreckage of the Itex building. Everyone else surrounded me.

"Look one person has to go while the rest of us take the last Itex, and there is no way I'm going." I said making my point clear. Me Leader, Me Stay. That's all there was to it.

"Well I have to stay." Iggy said. True. We needed the bomber.

"Me too." Vision chimed in. Vision equaled visions. I turned to Fang."What if there's a fight?" he hissed obviously not happy with what was coming.

"I think I could help with that." The quiet voice came from behind us. Even the heads of the experiments whipped around. It was Jinx.

"Vampire boy." Fang muttered. I ignored him. Who knows what goes through that boy's mind sometimes.

"What? How? Explain." I told Jinx in my eloquent way. Cause last time I saw him he was about to be blown up. Can't blame a bird kid for being at least a bit confused.

"I've been following you guys since Maine. I just caught up." Jinx said in his impassive tone. Ok well that made sense. I guess. Though I would still like to know how he escaped from being blown to bits. As I opened my mouth to ask him, Fang started to speak. Well maybe another time, then.

"There is no way he's staying if I'm not." Fang spat out. I could tell he was riled up, heck even Iggy could see it. Which is saying something since he's bli-. Oh never mind. But I could tell this bothered him. I silently sighed. I don't know if I could handle a repeat of last time we saw Jinx. Sure I knew Fang wouldn't leave, but guy drama in general was not my forte.

"Then I'll lead them back to New York." Jinx said, ever the logical one. Fang didn't like this either.

"NO."

"Then I stay and help fight."

Fang was torn. If this hadn't been so serious I would have been on the ground laughing. The look on his face, well, I guess you'd have to be there. I looked back and forth between the two. Jinx calm, Fang pissed.

Surprisingly for once I didn't know what to do. I looked at Vision. She caught the look and went into referee mode.

"Fang just go back with them. We'll be fine here."

"But-"

Vision went into glare mode.

They had a stare down for at least a minute until Fang pulled back.

"Fine," he nearly growled, "But if anything happens expect an I told you so." Then he stalked off before saying goodbye. The experiments followed. Well he would be a ball of sunshine to come home to.

"Max, it's good seeing you again." Jinx whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him.

"Look Jinx, thanks for helping us but after this is all done-"

He cut me off. That is really starting to get annoying.

"It'd be best if I went off on my own. I understand. Just remember I'll be around if you need me." He said. Before I could reply, he had swiftly ran off to join the others.

This was going to be a long couple of days. I really hoped Iggy had packed some chocolate.

***Cringes* Sorry about how short it was. I'll do my best to update soon. I'm going for Monday. We'll see if I make it. Please review. It defintely inspires me to write. Also, 200th reviewer gets sneak peek of Traiterous Eyes once I start writing it.**


	26. Escape Through the Rusty Window

**A big thankyou to everyone who reviewed and added me. Thankyou to Ella Marie Mason for betaing. Two things. 1) Pay attention to the details of this chapter. 2) READ the AN at the bottom. NOw here is Ch 26, Enjoy!**

Max POV:

"Vision, I think someone's in that room." I said. I started towards the door across the hall.

At every plant I insist we do a sweep of the building. Better to be cautious then hear the screams of experiments as we flew away. We were once again at the oxymoronic German castle, and in five minutes the last pain in my butt would be blown up. We'd finally all be free.

"Max we don't have time." Vision whispered, tugging on my arm.

"It's ok Vision, I'll go with her. Meet us outside." Jinx said.

"But-"

"Go," I said already pushing on the door.

I walked in with Jinx behind me, only to find an empty room. I took a few steps farther in. Jinx walked over to the lone window.

"I could have sworn there was someone in here," I muttered.

Behind me the door slammed shut.

"Uh cue scary music?" I whispered. I frantically sent Jinx 'what the heck' vibes. He didn't pick up on them. Figures.

There was a chuckle. I spun around to face the now closed door. There was no one there. Ok, my bad, it was a disembodied chuckle.

I really started to question my sanity at that moment. I know, I've done that like twice a day for a year, but this time I really was considering an institution.

"Yeah, Casper," I called out, trying to get the attention of the 'ghost' thing, "could you open that door? That'd be great."

Of course nothing happened. Maybe ghosts don't like be called Casper. I'd always thought he gave them too good of a name.

"Max, come on we can leave through the window." Jinx calmly explained while opening said window.

I glared at the door, stupid, ghost thing. I mentally growled. Basic bird kid science: You can't fight something you can't see. I had slowly turned around when Casper graced us with his voice.

"I wouldn't do that, Max."

I froze. I knew that voice. I recognized that voice. It was a voice I had never wanted to hear again.

"Rust," I snarled. Breaking out of my shock, I whipped around.

Everything came rushing back to me. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been to forget Rust's pride and joy, his invisibility.

"Stop being a coward and show yourself."

Moments later, a grinning Rust appeared in the doorway. He was holding a gun. I no longer cared about the boy behind me. At that time my attention was focused on two things. A) Killing Rust, and B) Ripping Rust to Shreds.

"Put it down, Rust." I said, menace seeping into my tone. His grin only got wider.

"Now, why would I do that? I've been waiting for this moment ever since I left. This gun is the end of Maximum Ride."

"God, Rust what happened to you? Cause it's hard for me to believe that you were born psycho."

"What happened to me?" Rust yelled, "What happened to me?! You happened to me. Everything was fine until YOU."

"Hey, don't blame me. You walked into my life, remember? And just cause I rejected you doesn't give you a right to kill me. I thought we had already covered this last time I beat you up." My voice was rising. How freaking dare he! He can't blame me for his problems.

I was pissed at him coming back. I was pissed at him being an idiot. And I was pissed at that damn gun. There is nothing fair about a fight with a gun. Only his finger on that trigger had stopped me from kicking Rust's ass, or grabbing the gun and shooting him. Give him a taste of his own delusional medicine.

Rust took a deep breath.

"I'm not getting into this with you, Max. You'll be dead in a minute anyway."

Before I could respond, he spoke again. "And don't bother begging for mercy."

"Never." I growled, and spat in his face. His knuckles whitened on the gun.

Ha.

"Bye, Max." Rust said smirking.

The rest was a blur.

Jinx rushed in front of me. Jinx pushed me toward the window. Jinx snarled at me to go.

I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to leave him to die, but the faces of my flock flashed before me. I had to; for them.

I turned around.

Rust pulled the trigger.

I jumped out the window.

My wings spread. My wings buckled.

I screamed. Vision screamed. The Voice screamed.

Everything went black.

Until that day I never knew a single bullet could hurt more than one person. Now I know.

Iggy POV (third person):

Iggy heard footsteps coming toward him. It was Vision. He'd recognize her light footsteps anywhere.

"Where's Max and Jinx?" he asked. His ears were pricked for any noise but he heard none.

"They're coming." Vision said, but Iggy could detect the worry in her voice. He put a comforting arm around her.

_Come on Max. Hurry it up_, he thought. Cause against his better judgment, Iggy was worried too.

Minutes later Vision saw Max at the window and whispered her findings into Iggy's ear. He let out a sigh of relief.

Then he heard the gun shot. Then he heard Vision scream.

He heard the whooshing of air where Max was falling.

He heard his own wing beats as he caught her.

He felt the blood pouring out of her.

He felt the gust of air as someone flew off above him.

Immediately, Iggy's brain went in over drive. His one goal was to save Max. He forgot all about the black haired boy that had been with her. Not that it would have mattered. A bullet straight to the heart ended the life of the soulless kid.

Iggy sensed Vision beside him as he flew into the forest.

Iggy heard the noise from the explosion seconds later.

He heard the leaves crunch as he landed on the forest floor.

He heard Max's shallow breathing as he gently laid her down. He heard his own exclamation of 'Thank God,' as he heard those shallow breaths.

But most importantly, mere seconds later, Iggy felt the bullet that was lodged into the center of Max's wings.

**Please don't kill me. I would love some reviews though.**

***READ ME: This is the last chapter for Midnight Eyes. In a couple days (Sunday at the latest) I'll be posting Ch 1 for Traiterous Eyes (the Sequel) so be on the look out. Just in case, when I post it I'll post a notice on here saying I just posted (if that makes any sense). **

**I love you guys, and thanks for sticking with me through this story.**


	27. AN: Sequel

**AN: I just posted Ch 1 of the sequel to this. It's called Traitorous Eyes. Go check it out!!!**


End file.
